Alice's Adventures in the Capital Wasteland
by gadman85
Summary: Alice Liddell and Cheshire find their selves in strange new and dangerous world after Alice defeated Bumby and touched a beacon of sorts. Elsewhere a Red haired girl finds herself on a mission to find her dad, even if she is easily sidetracked from said mission. How will the world change when the two girls and a cat journey through the Wasteland? Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. A New Wonderful Wasteland!

A/N: Caution I am having fun with this one so don't expect things to be very cannon like. Think of it as a heavily modded version of the game and maybe occasional use of console commands. I am doing this fic because I thought it would be fun and I noticed there weren't any American McGee's Alice and Fallout crossovers. I also had a few Jack and cokes when I came up with the idea. I am sorry for those that have been waiting for updates on my other stories they are slow coming. I had a lot of stuff to do and even got laid off and had to find a new job and work on moving to a new state. I wrote this chapter one night after final having most of my plans coming together finally.

* * *

Chapter one: A New Wonderful Journey begins!

Alice had finally done it! She killed Bumby! That foul, loathsome, brute of a man met his fate head on into an oncoming train. He deserved much worse of an end than that, but he was dead now and that was the important thing. It no longer mattered he had been secretly training her to be a high class prostitute, if there was such a thing. He was now dead and gone for good!

Alice Liddell gave a true and beautiful smile for the first time in her life since she first went to the asylum. She then walked out into London. She was surprised to see how it had changed. It was now a mix of London and her Wonderland.

"Well this is odd." Alice said to herself. She then thought of her old home as she missed her family and the memories of her beloved sister washed over her. As she did this the area seemed to fizzle around her.

Alice pursed her lips and tried to focus on her old home and family. She remembered it oh so clearly, but no matter how much she concentrated the area never seemed to actually solidify. She let out a long sigh at this. She wished to be anywhere but here at this moment.

Once she made her wish some sort of beacon seemed to shine before her. The dark haired, green eyed, petite young woman walked towards this beacon. When she saw it she couldn't help but touch it. Once she touched the beacon, everything turned bright white around her.

They have often times said, "Be careful what you wish for…" Alice was on her way to finding out exactly what that meant. Just as a trickster spirit will grant your wish in some twisted manner, because you weren't specific about said wish, all of time and space can be the same way when it wishes to be. Alice had left one odd place for another.

{-} {-} {-}

A different young woman clad in what looked like Police riot gear emerged from a relatively hidden wooden door on the side of a giant cliff. The sun light blinded her for a brief moment as she looked across a dead yet still somehow amazing landscape. It was hard to get a full view with the helmet on though.

Eventually the young woman took off her helmet, and was glad her Pip-Boy told her the atmosphere was breathable just like the overseer's computer said it was. She breathed in the air deeply and gave a cough. It wasn't exactly clean and it was very different from the recycled stuff she was used in the vault.

Ferna gave a sigh as she realized just how hopeless her situation really was. Her dad left her in the vault to the Overseer's mercy and was who knows where by now. She ran a hand through her dark red hair and figured it was the cleanest at this moment it would ever be after she started her new journey. Her blue eyes scanned the horizon for a moment.

Ferna checked her gear again, and was relieved to see she had plenty of security uniforms to use for repairs she had pried off dead guards. She still thought it kind of pathetic most of them were wiped out by radroaches. Sure they were dangerous in packs, but really did the guards not bother to use VATS and aim for their heads?

Ferna shook her head and brought her guard back up. If the surface reports were to be believed then she needed to be careful since everything was more dangerous than it was before the bombs fell. She started walking cautiously to the green indicator light on her HUD. It should be this Megaton she read about in one of the reports.

{-} {-} {-}

Ferna had already been wondering the outside world for a few hours now. She knew it shouldn't take that long to walk to this town but she couldn't help but check every mailbox, suitcase, cabinet, and anything else that looked like it would hold something in it on her way. She didn't have any idea about the currency used on the Surface, so she grabbed everything she could. Amazingly she found ammo for guns and medical supplies in the oddest of places on her way. Not sure why someone would have 10mm ammo in their mailbox with stimpaks but whatever.

She was further surprised at how each item was given a value on her screen when she checked it. Most of the stuff was little more than one of whatever this new currency was though. Some items were more, but she wasn't willing to part with it all. She was just glad that people usually seemed to like her. She knew it was partly because she was fairly attractive and red heads were rare, but she didn't really mind this. She used it to her advantage and would do so out here.

Ferna was again surprised when she finally managed to pick a lock on a chest and found a lot of cash that somehow hadn't been reduced to lint after all of these years. She figured the chest must have been military grade or something along with the cash. She also found another 10mm pistol and some more ammo. Ferna gave a small smile to herself at this. She knew out here guns and ammo would pretty much be her life and blood.

The young woman decided she had wasted enough time now and decided to head straight for this Megaton. She saw the sun was still high in the sky, but she feared it might not stay there long. She decided to make a run for Megaton. She had to really hold strong when she saw a group of locked boxes in one of the bombed out houses though.

{-} {-} {-}

A little before Ferna left her vault, the world around Alice eventually materialized and she was holding her knife. The dark haired beauty blinked several times and looked around the area. Everything looked dead to her. She wondered if she had somehow made her way back to Queensland or something for a couple of minutes. Soon she realized this wasn't the case though. The sky was pretty much exactly the same here, but the buildings along the horizon weren't.

Alice looked around as the wind blew her silky dark hair around her face. She noticed a lot of dust in the air and everything seemed just as twisted and dead as Queensland, even if it was a little different. Needless to say she felt a little at home here. It seemed all of her time in Wonderland had rubbed off on her in a manner she hadn't expected.

"Did my Wonderland change yet again? If so I must say I am severely disappointed… I figured after killing that horrible and disgusting man Wonderland would be a better place." Alice sighed to herself. She hadn't expected an answer, but surprisingly she heard a familiar voice from below her.

"Really Alice… Must you insist on dragging me everywhere you travel?" The voice then gave an amused rumbling chuckle as it added. "You always complain about me hanging around yet it seems you actually do prefer my illustrious companionship."

Alice's lips gave a half smile as she said, "I have no idea what you are talking about cat. Perhaps you have spent too much time with the catnip?" Green eyes lit up in amusement as she said, "Maybe it is you who insists on following me everywhere I go Cheshire." She looked towards a rather emaciated cat with a mangy grey coat marked with tribal tattoos with a far too wide and toothy grin and despite herself felt comforted.

Cheshire gave another chuckle. He then said, "If you say so Alice. Regardless of who brought who along it seems we are in yet another strange and unusual place." The cat dropped his voice as he said, "It is a good thing you still have your lethal toys. Perhaps you should see if you have your other abilities as well?"

Alice rolled her green eyes. "I keep hoping that maybe… just maybe… One of these days you will actually say something useful cat." She then gave a smirk to her ever present companion as she said, "It seems today is not that day. I already planned to do just that Cheshire."

Cheshire just gave his trademark grin to her as he flexed his claws and said in a dangerous voice. "I will show you just how useful I can be once the time comes dear Alice. I have a feeling this land is just as welcoming as the Queen of Heart's castle full of card guards was."

Alice then jumped up into the air and floated downwards as her skirt fanned out below her. She then jumped again and gave a smile. She then tried her ever favorite dodge move. She burst into blue and green butterflies and shot forward a bit quickly. Alice couldn't help but give a giggle as she figured she would be just fine in this new and harsh world.

Alice next motioned for Cheshire to follow her. She was surprised when he quickly disappeared only to reappear by her side. Cheshire gave a cocky grin to Alice. "Oh I think this will turn out to be quiet the amusing little journey for us Alice." He then flexed his claws again and purred at the length and sharpness they had. Alice just shook her head and the two started walking towards an odd metal structure they saw in the distance.

{-} {-} {-}

As they walked there were a couple of times when Alice's curiosity got the better of her and she looked through boxes, suitcases and cabinets on their trip. She pretty much looked through everything that wasn't locked and she could break open with her usual methods. She was never one for subtly so she didn't bother to try picking any locks, despite picking up several hairpins on their way.

Unfortunately, she didn't have anything to carry most of the items with her. She did take the smaller items though and for some reason collected every bottle cap she found. She thought the little metal caps were interesting. They didn't have any wire on them which would hold it to a bottle. They didn't have any wooden stoppers either. They instead had little teeth around the outside.

The two Wonderland adventurers eventually came across a small group of dirty and crazed looking humans. Alice brazenly walked up to them not really taking much notice of them.

The group of people were wearing clothing that made her London Dress seem fit for a Queen of the highest courts. She was thankful to be wearing her much more beautiful Blue dress despite the blood stained white apron.

One of the dirty people, that only physically resembled a woman, gave a derisive catcall as she saw the Green-eyed beauty walking their way. "Looky here guys. We got ourselves one of them high class _guests_." She then smiled showing dark yellow teeth and gave a dark chuckle.

One of the guys with a blue Mohawk gave a wheezing laugh and said, "She must be one of them Tenpenny bitches." He then gazed at Alice lustfully and pulled out what looked like a small knife to fiddle with as a poor attempt to threaten her.

"Surprised she made it this far without dying already." Another man said with a half shaved head. He then smiled and said, "She must have paid her way with that sexy fucking body of hers. Bet she'll fetch a pretty penny from them slavers. Of course we need to break her in first everyone." A few others gave lecherous chuckles to his last remark.

The group totaled about six. There were two females and four males. They seemed to mostly favor makeshift melee weapons. One had a rifle in very bad repair and another had a pistol that looked like it would fall apart at any moment.

Alice simply gave the group a disapproving frown, and noticed none of them seemed to have taken notice of Cheshire. She then looked to her side and saw him give a smile as he faded and reappeared on the opposite side of the group without their notice. Alice decided she would at least try to be civil with these beings first, even though she doubted it would make a difference.

"You know I would really rather not get into any mischief at the moment. I suggest you leave me alone and I will leave you merry lot to yourselves. We can just part company without any unnecessary bloodshed." Alice folded her hands behind her back and faced forward with confidence.

The female who spoke first and seemed to be the leader was actually considering it for a moment. Then one of the men commented to another, "She's got one of them fancy high class brit accents. You know how much I love them brit girls."

The female leader then gave a sinister smile and decided to keep the girl. She wasn't usually into other girls, but there was something about this one she liked. She gave the signal and the others got ready as she said, "Sorry Babe not gonna happen. Really you're lucky we didn't shoot you right away."

Alice narrowed her green eyes which seemed to glow with a cold light as she got ready to fight. Before anyone could move though Cheshire made his move, he appeared before the one with the rifle and slashed his throat before he could take aim. The woman next to him, who was holding a two by four board with a nail in it, just gasped as he next sliced her as well.

Alice sprang into action right away once Cheshire made his move. She charged in and right as she heard a gun go off she burst forward and slashed the one holding the pistol twice deeply on the chest. She then threw five sharp cards at the man holding the small knife from earlier, before her and Cheshire each cut deep into the last male and turned to the leader.

The leader was shocked at first when these two attacked. She kicked herself for not noticing the strange cat sooner. She then gasped as the two made short work of her group. However, she was now ready and she would make them pay.

Alice lunged forward and sliced with her knife. Her attack was shallow and the leader actually had some better armor than the others. Alice's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly dodged back just as the leader's weapon, a sword, tried to cut her.

Cheshire swiped with his claws while the leader was distracted but her armor took most of the attack. Still he managed to get her a little bit. He jumped back as the sword next came his way.

Alice next attacked with her knife before the leader could recover from her missed attack. This time Alice managed to cut the Leader's non-sword arm long ways. The leader let out a yell of pain as she managed to land a solid kick on Cheshire and used her sword to actually stab Alice's right shoulder. It wasn't deep enough to kill her but it was still painful.

Alice let out a grunt of pain as she then quickly stabbed the leader with her knife in the upper chest right by an unprotected shoulder. The two both doubled over in pain. Alice was the first to get up. She made her way over to the leader and prepared for her final move.

"Please spare me… I don't want to die… I'm sorry…" The leader said as she lay on the ground.

Alice was holding on to her wound with her left arm as she held her knife to the leader's neck. Alice's green eyes held no warmth as she said, "You should have thought of that before you signaled your men to attack me." She then quickly cut the leader's throat before dropping to her knees as she continued to hold her wound.

Cheshire walked over to her and actually showed some concern as he asked, "Are you alright Alice?" The two of them always traded jabs and retorts but they did actually care for one another.

Alice gave a wan smile as she said, "Not exactly cat, but I know for sure we aren't in Wonderland now. It hurts too much for that to be the case. Are there any medical supplies around here you can see?"

Cheshire looked around and noticed a small metal box with a cross on it. He looked it over and managed to pry it open. "There are some here. I think you will have to pick them up Alice."

Alice crawled over and saw a lot of medical supplies. She kind of recognized them a bit. She had seen them used in the asylum during procedures on patients and afterwards. She took a needle and jabbed it into her leg. Alice took a sharp breath as she felt her body relax and the pain fade.

Next she looked around and noticed, there was a pouch one of the dead men had around his waist. She took the pouch from him and dumped all of the supplies from the box into it. Alice then looked around and found a run-down house nearby.

Alice made her way to the house as Cheshire raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing Alice?"

Alice blushed a little as she said, "I am going to apply a bandage to my shoulder cat. I would appreciate some privacy to do so." Cheshire just gave a chuckle to this.

Alice was inside the building and sighed as she started undoing her white apron. Once she had that off she next worked herself out of her blue dress, and cringed as she was sure this wasn't good for her wound but she needed to apply the bandage to stop it from bleeding and keep it from getting infected hopefully.

The dark haired beauty was pleasantly surprised to find that the bandages she grabbed had some kind of adhesive surface to them. She gave a smile as she realized this made her job easier. She was just glad the cut wasn't too bad for all she could tell, and she found a large adhesive bandage that would do the job.

Bandage on she carefully redressed herself and took a look around the small building for anything that she could take with her. She saw a bigger pouch on a table and grabbed it. She then placed both on her apron's tie back strap and "liberated" some of the items in the building.

Alice stepped outside to see a grinning cat with a wider grin than usual for him. Alice raised an eyebrow in question. "Watch this Alice." He said in his usually smug deep voice. He then placed a paw on the rifle and after a second it disappeared before her eyes.

Alice stared wide-eyed and said, "That is amazing Cat!" She then walked up to the leader's sword on the ground and held it in her hands and stared at it. "How did you do it?"

"I simply thought to 'store' it. I can even think of the item and it will reappear at my command." He then demonstrated as the rifle reappeared in front of him. "I can also oddly enough know what I have stored somehow. Perhaps it is similar to your Wonderland weapon storage?"

Alice looked at the sword in her hands and thought to store it and the thing disappeared before her eyes. She then thought to bring the sword back out and it appeared in her hands. Alice gave a wicked grin as she said, "Well this makes collecting things much easier." Cheshire nodded to her giving his grin.

After the two had gathered up a lot of stuff without going too overboard, they could tell they had limits to how much they could carry, Alice and Cheshire continued their trip to the big metal looking structure. The thing was much closer now, and they guessed it was some kind of settlement. Alice was very curious to see what a settlement in this place looked like.

Alice winced as the pain killer wore off. She did her best to hold off on using the drug again though. She prayed there was some kind of medical facility in the settlement they were approaching.

For one second Alice thought maybe there was some kind of poison on the blade or something. She could have sworn she was hallucinating as she saw some strange metal sphere with tiny metal sticks all around it float in front of them. She paused as the thing drew nearer to her and Cheshire.

Alice gave a frown when she heard the music it was playing. She recognized it from her lessons about music. It was what the Americans played to be patriotic during what they called the American Revolutionary War.

She knew she wasn't in London or Britain anymore based on what that gang sounded like when they spoke. She wasn't really too excited about possibly being in America though. Her heart sank a little when she heard a man speak and introduce himself as President of America.

The green eyed girl didn't like the thought of being stuck in America. It was even worse since she was sure she wasn't even in the same time period she was seemingly not too many hours before now. She also worried about what the state of her home country would be in if America was in this bad of shape. For the first time since arriving Alice, started actually wondering what exactly happened.

"I guess this is a lesson to not touch odd beacons of light in the future… What should I do Cheshire?" Alice said with a sad sigh.

Cheshire gave her a look and said, "Just do what you always do. Adapt. You have been through the horrors of your own mind before, and battled your way across Wonderland. You even defeated the dreaded Jabberwocky. Judging by how we handled those people back there, I think we will do well here."

Alice gave him a look as she grabbed her shoulder and winced again. The cat sighed, "We will just have to be more careful. Those ruffians wouldn't have been much of a problem if we didn't take them head on like that."

The young woman finally gave in and decided to use the pain killer again. She was starting to think maybe the wound was much more serious than it looked. She let out a sigh of relief as the Med-X took effect. She even gave a little giggle. It did feel good.

"You should be careful with such things Alice. I am pretty sure that stuff is addictive." Cheshire said as he looked at her.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Come on cat. You know me. There isn't anything to worry about."

"It is because I know you I am a slight bit concerned Alice. You do have a tendency to indulge more than you should with such things. I know all about your trip through Caterpillar's realm. Plus that shrinking potion was a wine of sorts and you enjoyed it far too much and often." The cat said to her.

Alice sighed. "I will stop using it once we get to a proper medical facility, despite my dislike of such places. I only hope we have enough valuable things on us to pay for whatever they have to do to me."

The cat gave a derisive laugh, "I only hope they actually have any sort of medical facilities here. This isn't exactly a properly civilized place we are in Alice." Alice didn't bother to give him an answer and just kept walking.

{-} {-} {-}

Ferna whistled to the radio music while she looked over the now dead people in front of her. She wasn't much of a fan of Patriotic music anymore, but when it is just maybe eight songs and then the obvious propaganda, anyone would tire of it after a while. However, hearing it over and over again the playlist was now stuck in her head.

Ferna frowned as she finished going through the 4 bodies. VATS had called them Raiders and marked them as hostile. She snuck up on them before they saw her. The group seemed to be patrolling the road to Megaton. She got close enough and managed to fire four head-shots into two of her targets thanks to VATS before they really countered her attack.

The two remaining didn't take too long to finish up. One held a large club of some kind and the other had a 10mm pistol in very bad condition. She was surprised it fired at all, and more surprised the gun man didn't mind that he hit his fellow Raider a couple of times.

By the time Ferna shot two last shots into the charging man her VATS had recharged and she then used it to shoot the gunman three times. The first shot missed but the second one got him in the shoulder and the last one got him in the head. Ferna then reloaded and went to searching the bodies.

The red head girl looked confused when she noticed they had sacks of bottle caps. She looked it up on her Pip-Boy and was surprised to see bottle caps were the new currency. She was relieved to see the paper money she got from that suitcase earlier still had some value at least even if only as a trade item.

Ferna next picked up the rifle one of the raiders had been holding. It wasn't in the best of shape but she had found one in a cabinet earlier and knew she could use it to make some repairs. "Speaking of which." Ferna said to herself as she looked around.

She used a table in one of the nearby bombed out buildings to make some repairs to her guns real quick. She was glad she had taken lessons from Gomez during her free time. Also being assigned as a Pip-Boy Programmer somehow translated into being a general technician for the Vault to everyone. She had even fixed that jukebox Mr. Brotch kept complaining about just before she was forced to leave.

Ferna gave a little laugh to herself as she thought, "_Guess he will have to get someone else to fix it again after the lockdown is lifted._" She saw one of the guards had shot it during the radroach invasion. She shook her head at that again. She never thought a vault would suffer from a radroach invasion.

Once she had made some quick repairs she finally made her way to Megaton... after going through a few more houses. She had strayed a little from her course when she saw an intact house. She was surprised when she found out a lady lived in it. She figured if these raiders were in the area no one would want to live there.

Ferna was further surprised when the lady, Silver was her name, asked if she was there to collect money for Moriarty. Ferna dryly said, "Just give me the caps and I'll tell him you're dead."

Apparently Silver didn't pick up on the dry response and forked over a sack of 300 caps. Ferna managed to hide her shock and just went along with it. She really had no idea who this Moriarty was, but decided she would be careful not to borrow any money from him, if she ever crossed his path.

Ferna almost made it to Megaton finally, but when she was on top of a hill she saw some more buildings in the area including what looked like a Super Market. She turned her blue eyes to Megaton, which was just a few yards away now, and looked at it for a few seconds. She decided it wouldn't go anywhere and so she made her way to the Super Market which was maybe two or three miles away from her.

As she made her way to the super market, she felt a little guilty not looking for her dad right away but then decided, "_Screw him! He left me in the Vault to take the blame for his actions. I will find him later._" She really would have been more adamant about her quest for her dad, but there was a whole wasteland of a world to explore right in front of her eyes and all of the locked boxes she could pick.

Ferna made her way to the Super-Duper Mart and started to pick up another radio signal on her Pip-Boy. It was weak and a little staticy at first, but the music choice was much livelier. As she closed in on the store she crouched down after hearing some gun fire.

She then heard the pop of a laser beam. She hoped it wasn't just one of those bots again. She really would like another laser pistol to repair the one she "found" in the Vault during her escape, it wasn't her fault it was just locked away. Ferna got close enough and pulled out the rifle and frowned when she saw it was just one of those bots again and a few raiders.

She silently cheered when the bot killed one of them. A shot after that though blew it up. The three remaining raiders gave a little cheer on their victory. Ferna let out a shot with the rifle and brought one raider's celebration to a messy end. The remaining raiders started looking around for a possible sniper.

Ferna crept forward a little more and used VATS to line up three more shots which would be all it could use before it had to recharge some. The first shot missed and the second one clipped the raider but the third one hit and took off his head.

The last Raider was another one of those melee ones. Ferna simply switched to her pistol again real quick and took a few shots killing her before the female managed to get in close enough to actually hit the former vault dweller. Ferna really wondered what the point was to use a melee weapon when there were plenty of guns instead, but she supposed it was a "To each their own" kind of things.

When she made it to the front of the store Ferna felt a little angry as she saw two settlers dead bodies and a third one was being eaten by a pack of dogs. Ferna's Blue eyes widened and she quickly brought out her 10mm pistol and hoped into VATS and took several shots killing the last of the three dogs right as it jumped into her face.

Ferna was glad to be wearing her security helmet again. She didn't like the thought of having irradiated dog guts in her hair. She wiped several of the bits off her "borrowed" uniform. She then went to looting the bodies of the raiders, and the settlers. They wouldn't need whatever they had on them now. She noticed her inventory was close to exceeding her carry weight though.

She stopped her looting and looked around the area for a covered place. She wasn't about to enter a building she didn't know about for what she was about to do. She decided the bus was her best bet. She just hoped no one came by and thought it fun to shoot the tank with the nuclear symbol on it.

Once inside she grimaced as she kicked aside some burned bones. She then took off her Security armor and used a couple of the extras to repair it. She was really thankful the windows were heavily tinted. She didn't have to imagine much about what would happen if someone came by and saw a clean girl with a nice figure in only her underwear bent over something.

She finished her repairs and headed inside the market store carefully. She soon heard a few loud voices complaining about a door none of them could get into because they forgot the password.

Ferna crept close to the door way and quickly got behind the wall and then looked to her left and saw some ammo boxes. She smiled and dumped the entire contents in to her inventory and was happy to see a large assortment of ammo and a few grenades. "Bingo!" she said to herself quietly.

Ferna waited until two of the raiders came close to her and then she rolled out three hand grenades which exploded and killed both but also got the others attention. Ferna grimaced as she realized her excitement at using explosives was a bit of a bad idea. When she saw one coming her way with a flame thrower she growled at herself before using VATS.

She lined up three headshots only realizing too late the girl was wearing a welding mask. Ferna had to jump back as a spout of flame came her way. She then shot the fire happy raider girl in the chest three times before she finally dropped.

Ferna got back behind cover as several rapid fire shots hit the wall next to her. Ferna had two thoughts go through her mind at that moment. The first was, "_Shit… They have an assault rifle._" The second was, "_They have an assault rifle that can become mine!_"

She decided to focus on the second thought more. She decided to pull out her poor conditioned laser pistol. She closed her eyes and then opened them and fired three shots in VATS at the Assault rifle raider. The first shot turned him to ash. Ferna decided she really preferred energy weapons if she could get results like that, but also wished never to be on the receiving end of such a weapon.

Ferna aimed to her right as she saw two melee raiders heading for her. The first actually got close enough to swing at her and land a couple of hits before she dodged backwards and shot him with her laser pistol right in the head. She then shot the second one three times in the chest through VATS because the accuracy for head-shots was too, something she would try to fix when she had time.

Ferna frowned as she put her laser pistol away. It was almost kaput after the usage. She did however smile when she picked up the assault rifle in decent condition with plenty of ammo. She crouched back down and knew she had maybe three or four more raiders left to kill.

She then looked up and noticed there were a couple of security turrets on the ceiling currently deactivated. They were obviously there back before the bombs fell too. She wasn't sure why a super market would need security turrets but it was something she could use. She saw the security terminal in the office but there wasn't any glass dividing it from the market anymore.

Ferna made her way over quietly to the office and once she was along the wall she somewhat quietly hopped over it. Once she was crouched in front of the terminal she put her Pip-Boy Programmer skills to use. She was surprised how easy these computers were to get into compared to a Pip-Boy. In little time, she found the password for the admin. It was "boobies". She just rolled her eyes and thought it must have been a miracle they forgot such a password.

She turned on the turrets and smiled as she noticed she could also unlock that door they were talking about earlier. She also sighed when she saw the raiders' network name was "Fuk_U_lol". She guessed it shouldn't have surprised her since the password was "boobies" after all. She simply cleared away the targeting parameters except for other turrets and havoc was unleashed as she noticed more turrets pop up red on her HUD display.

A stream of curses later and yells of pain and the Super-Duper Mart was cleared of raiders. She then made her way into the locked room and took everything she could and knew would be worth something. Her most surprising find was a mini nuke. "Why the hell would a super market have a mini nuke?!" Ferna shouted out loud in surprise.

{-} {-} {-}

Once she had her haul she went to turn off the turrets and make her way to Megaton finally… For real this time… Right as she was about to turn off the turrets she heard an intercom call next to her. She decided it might be good to leave the turrets on a bit longer.

The voice on the other end kept going on about the secret pass phrase and then got frustrated and shouted at the intercom. "Why the fucking Hell isn't anyone answering! You think this is funny? How much will you be laughing when I ram my missile launcher up your sorry ass!"

Ferna gave a nervous laugh and said to the intercom, "Ummm… They're dead…"

"Who the fuck?! Alright everybody get ready to kill!" The voice said.

Ferna slowly backed into the room and activated the Protectron's tube and activate it. She figured the thing would be so slow that it would be out there just in time to maybe deliver the last blow. As soon as she turned it on she heard the turrets start up and heard a yell "That stupid bitch is so dead!"

Another voice said, "Why they Hell does a super market have security turrets?!"

Ferna couldn't help but shout, "That's what I thought!" She then ducked out of sight and around the corner just as a missile flew right pass where she was.

She soon heard a few raiders die as they destroyed the first line of turrets. They gave a shout of triumph and took a couple of steps forward just into the second line' shooting range. "Seriously?! Why the hell does a grocery store have security turrets?!" A female shouted.

It took some time but finally there were just two raiders left, the boss guy and another one. They both laughed and the boss shouted, "Alright bitch you're out of turrets now so face us like a man!"

Ferna rolled her eyes as she said nonchalantly, "But I'm not a man…"

The boss was about to retort but instead they heard a mechanical voice say, "Intruder alert! Prepare to be forcibly removed!"

"Damn bitch!" He seemed to be out of missiles because Ferna watched him try to use a rusty lead pipe to destroy the Protectron. The other raider was using his bare hands. Ferna watched as the two finally beat the robot and cheer even though they were both covered in burns and cuts with holes in their armor.

"Ha! Take that girlie!" The boss said with a chuckle and a sneer.

Ferna simply stood up, walked a little closer and pulled out her assault rifle. "Fucking Shit!" The second raider said as the boss just sighed and accepted his death as Ferna shot him with a burst before then shooting the other raider as well.

{-} {-} {-}

Ferna was smiling as she finally came to Megaton's gate. She had made a great haul at the Super-Duper Mart. She laughed to herself as she saw a tattered flyer that read, "From Groceries to Electronics, gardening supplies to home décor, Super-Duper Mart has it all!"

"Yep it really does," she said to herself. She still didn't know why it had a mini nuke and a cash register with a laser pistol and lots of ammo though. She also managed to repair her armor some more and fix up her laser pistol. She was thinking about finding a work bench and maybe playing with it a little bit to improve it and give it a name.

The raiders also had a good haul of weapons on their persons as well. She took a missile launcher, a mini-gun, and a flamer. These guns weren't really her thing, but she decided she might keep them for herself anyways just in case she wants to play with bigger guns later.

{-} {-} {-}

As Ferna began her journey to Super-Duper Mart, Alice and Cheshire had managed to fight off some really large furless rat things. The things were huge and fast when they actually charged. Alice's injured shoulder forced her to fight with her left hand some instead of just her right hand. This made the battle last longer than it should have she thought.

After that the two saw three more of those ruffians gathered together, Alice crept close and popped up to throw several of her cards at once. She took out two while Cheshire took out the big guy with some heavy looking metal gun.

Alice looked the thing over and puzzled over it as Cheshire prodded the other two dead guys with a paw. She oddly found the thing intriguing and decided she would take it with her and give it a try once she had visited the clinic in this Metal town in front of them. She "stored" it along with the ammo.

The two then found some other gun that seemed to be much more deadly than other guns they had seen apart from the gun the guy Cheshire took out had. They found more bottle caps as well. This caused Alice to giggle.

"What is amusing you so much Aliceeee?" Cheshire asked in a purr.

"You don't think its funny all of these grown men and women collecting bottle caps? I know I have been doing so, but I am hardly normal for a girl my age." Alice said.

Cheshire gave a laugh as well to that. "When you put it that way I guess you are right Alice. I figured it might been seen as a currency in this place." Alice pondered that but didn't say anything as they continued looking through the little camp.

{-} {-} {-}

Once the duo had their choice goods, they found what looked like a major road and some odd looking cow thing with a large pack on it. Alice wouldn't have spared it a second glance but then she noticed it had two heads. Alice blinked and then pointed it out to Cheshire, who just nodded.

Alice walked up and said, "Excuse me sir… Does that cow really have two heads?"

The man at the front was a little below average height, but still a bit taller than Alice. He was bald with glasses and wore a grimy business suit. He just turned to look at the girl for a minute, and said, "Surely you have seen a Brahmin before. Girl."

She was now looking at the cow creature from different angles almost like a curious child. "What does it do sir?"

"Well it holds the pack for my special wares of the chemical variety along with some medical supplies." The man said. He had feeling we would be make some business with her soon.

"Ohhh? That could come in handy out here. Do you think you could tell me little about these items I have found during my recent travels?" Alice said as she gave her shoulder a little squeeze hoping to lessen the pain for a little bit.

"So you are here to talk business? I am Doc Hoff but most call me 'The Good Doctor'. Well little miss let's see what 'The Good Doctor' has in his magic bag for you." The medicine sales man said.

"I am Alice Liddell. I think I will just call you Doc Hoff if you don't mind. No offense to your nickname I just have my own reasons for not using such a name." Alice said as she counted out how many caps she had, and hoped to trade some of the items she had collected as well.

"As long as you are willing to trade and have caps to spend you may call me whatever you want Alice. Just don't call me Crod." He gave a smile and said, "I have my own reasons for that."

Alice gave a little giggle and she shifted her position some but once again grabbed her injured shoulder for a little bit. Doc Hoff took notice but said nothing. He was ready for some business.

"I hope you don't mind helping me out here with the values of my items a bit. I am sort of new here and haven't much a clue to their cost." She titled her head ever so slightly and lowered her eyelids ever so much while giving the man a coy smile.

'The Good Doctor' usually took advantage of new people in the Capital Wasteland, but not too much. However with Alice here he decided to actually be fair with her to a certain degree, after all he had to run a business and good caravan guards weren't cheap. "I usually don't go out of my way like this but there is something about you Alice, so I will do what I can."

Alice gave him a thankful smile and the two got down to business. Every so often Alice would wince when she stretched her injured shoulder or gave it a swift squeeze. She really wanted to give herself a shot of Med-X but she figured it would be bad form to do so in front of people she didn't really know.

Doc Hoff gave a half frown as he saw Alice squeeze her shoulder again. "Are you alright darling?" He usually didn't get so informal but doing business with Alice had been interesting and mutually beneficial so he had warmed up to her a little bit.

"Yes. I have some painkiller I will take later. That sword wielding ruffian woman really got me after Cheshire and I took out her group. I will be fine." Alice blushed a little as she asked, "Do you happen to have some Med-X on you Good sir?" Cheshire gave a slight frown but it was barely noticeable.

Doc Hoff gave a sigh and was about to sell her some but changed his mind. He usually didn't mind addicts, they were some of his best customers. However, despite his cynicism, he thought to make a small difference here for Alice. "How long have been taking it?"

"A few hours now maybe. I had to give myself some extra when we had to fight some rat things and ruffians on the way here. My Vorpal Blade, while effective, does take a toll when used. Why do you ask?" She answered.

"Dear Girl you look like you are about to pass out at any moment. Med-X while efficient is only a short term solution and pretty addictive. Not to mention it only keeps you from feeling the pain and nothing more." The Doc said with a stern look.

Alice looked at the ground and shuffled her feet a little bit. "No, you need to go to the Megaton Clinic and get proper attention. I fear not even a stimpak will do you much good after all of that."

He turned to his caravan guard and asked her. "Do you mind if she joins us for the rest of the trip? I will pay you a little extra if need be."

The guard gave a small smile and said, "I don't mind. It isn't that far anyways, so I won't charge you any extra." Doc Hoff raised an eyebrow. He guessed even the usually stoic woman had taken a small liking to Alice, and all of her curious questions while they did business.

"Come with us Alice. However, once we get to Megaton it might be best if your cat here stays relatively out of sight the first few times you visit there. 'Sheriff' Simms is very cautious of new comers, and rightly so."

Alice blinked a few times but followed as the caravan made their way down the road. Cheshire gave a low barely audible chuckle as he quietly said to Alice, "Seems Bumby's lessons in 'social etiquette' weren't so bad after all." Alice gave him a glare but then winced as her shoulder acted up again.

{-} {-} {-}

Alice and Doc Hoff enjoyed their journey at first, but finally Alice collapsed to the pain in her shoulder about half a mile from Megaton. The Doc gave a "tsk" and hefted her onto the pack Brahmin's back with the help of his guard.

Once they were at the entrance Lucas Simms the town's Sheriff came out to help Doc Hoff carry her to the clinic. He had heard the lookout shout to him about the group.

Cheshire had made himself scarce, but he wasn't too far from the town and as always he was right there if Alice needed him. She only needed to call his name. After a little time he saw a red haired girl about Alice's age wearing some kind of armor enter the city. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling they would learn plenty about her soon enough.

* * *

Ferna Level 2! Gun Nut (Rank 1): You have always had a thing for guns and really found them enjoyable; in fact some would say you think them erotic. Nevertheless you have a good understanding of conventional firearms and know how to maintain them. Each rank grants +5 small guns and +5 Repair. (3 possible ranks).

Alice Level 2! Seduction: "Well, well it seems all of that 'Training' Bumby put you through has managed to pay off somewhat Alice." Alice has always had a certain natural allure. Bumby's plan to use her as a high class prostitute for his 'preferred' clients, has enhanced this part of her greatly. Alice gains +10% damage to both sexes and sometimes gets unique dialogue options with certain people. Just don't make the mistake of asking her what her price is for a "screw".


	2. The Town of Megaton

A/N: Second chapter! Not sure when the next one will be out though. For future reference, I may include some weapons from Fallout New Vegas. Sorry if this really upsets anyone, but hey this is fan ficiton. I can take some liberties if I want.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Town of Megaton

"Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff. And mayor too, when the need arises." The man with a cowboy hat, law enforcer duster, and drool worthy Chinese Assault Rifle on his back said to Ferna. Ferna tried her best not to look at the gun too hungrily.

At first, the sheriff thought maybe he had finally met a beautiful woman that liked a law man. He then noticed where her blue eyes were really looking and sighed. His heart sank a little. It had been awhile since his wife died, and she was the last woman he knew to actually like a lawman.

He recovered and raised an eye brow at Ferna and said, "One of thoooose I see. You can look all you want, but I won't give or sell this baby and don't even think about trying anything." He then gave a little chuckle as she blushed. "Just stay out of trouble and we won't have any problems."

Ferna shook her head and gave a smile as she looked around the town. She decided she might as well find a way to make caps while looking around here and noticed several leaking pipes everywhere. So after making her way to the Water Processing Plant she was enlisted to repair the pipes. Walter, who ran the place, said he would know when they were fixed by the readings from the different gauges.

Ferna agreed to this job, and after finding a place with some privacy, she put on her Vault 101 utility jumper as she got to work. She figured she might as well look the part. Also it was nice to show off her figure just a little bit again. Security armor wasn't good for that. Ferna also thought it would be fun to see how the locals reacted seeing her around without looking too intimidating.

{-} {-} {-}

"Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff. And mayor too, when the need arises." Alice looked at the man in front of her as she sat up in her bed and covered herself with the medical bed's sheets and blanket. "Just stay out of trouble and we won't have any problems." With those words the man left the clinic.

Alice blinked a few times wondering why he thought she would cause trouble. She was still recovering from both her injury and her addiction to Med-X. She was surprised how quickly that addiction came about in the end. She thought it would take longer than just a few hours and doses. At the moment she was stuck in this Clinic without her clothing.

Alice wished Doc Church hadn't allowed this Moira Brown person to take off with her clothes. Moira had apparently undressed the unconscious Alice and got her ready before the Doc did his job. Alice was grateful her dignity was at least preserved in that it was another female who saw her in not but her skin. Still she wasn't very happy with this situation.

"I still don't see why you let that woman take my clothes Doc Church." Alice sighed as she lay on her patient bed and looked around the clinic. It reminded her of the asylum, but at least this place had better lighting even if it was from rust holes and tattered curtains. She found the run down and not very clean place to be rather pleasant in a certain way compared to many of the places she had been to before now.

"Because you needed to rest a bit before I could give you the medicine to clear up your Med-X addiction. I figured if you had your clothing right next to the bed you would bolt out of here quickly." Doc Church gave her a 'no nonsense' look.

Alice sighed and decided he was probably right. Doc continued, "However, I didn't expect her to take this long to patch it up." He then gave a chuckle, "I guess she found some way to modify it or something. You really should be thankful to her. Your pretty dress doesn't provide much protection."

"I figured that much quickly. All it took was a simple sword to my shoulder." Alice said lightly.

The Doc just shook his head and gave a soft chuckle as he checked up on a couple more patients. He usually didn't talk to his patients, but Alice was really the chatterbox and asked so many questions that he didn't have a choice. He was glad she at least proved pleasant company and genuinely seemed interested in what he did. Most didn't care for such things.

"Anyways once Moira returns your clothes you may leave Alice." The Doc said as Alice let out a low sigh and stretched, but still made sure she didn't accidentally expose herself while doing so. She went back to the ever entertaining and time consumer activity of counting rust holes and then figuring out what shapes they made.

{-} {-} {-}

Ferna gave a laugh as an old man whistled at her and said he had a leak in his house that needed fixing in the bedroom. "I'm kind of new to this thing. Maybe I should ask Walter to look at it for you?"

The man's face sunk but then he gave a laugh as Ferna did as well. She didn't have too much trouble getting most of the leaks fixed, but one required her to jump down from a roof above and on to a couple of different pipes to reach it.

She finally found a safe way down and found herself in the middle of the town and her jaw fell open. "_What the hell?! Are these people crazy?! That is a freaking active nuke!_" Ferna thought to herself. She looked around and noticed no one seemed to really care.

Fifteen minutes passed with Ferna staring at the bomb not sure what to do. She didn't pay mind to the preacher from the Church of the Children of the Atom, as he started talking to her. "So you have come far to bask in Atom's glory? One day Atom will bless us all and release us as we each give birth to a billion stars! How great is Atom to give us such a blessing… Praise Atom!" The man just kept talking about the glory and warmth of Atom's glow and didn't really seem to care as Ferna left his side with a confused look on her face.

Ferna decided to go and talk to the sheriff about this bomb. She had a feeling she could disarm it, but wanted to talk to him first. "Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff…" He started before she cut him off.

"Sheriff Simms… You do realize that bomb is still active right?" Ferna asked quickly not really caring for hearing the intro again.

The Sheriff shifted uncomfortably and said. "Not so loud…." He then looked from the left to the right and said, "Look I know it's still active but no one else does, and I would like to keep it that way. We have a good thing going here and it hasn't gone off yet."

He gave a sigh and said, "However, I do have concern for it. I don't like having a ticking time bomb right in the middle of my town, but no one here would even know how to do anything about it. I mean there was that one guy a couple of days ago that passed through here, but he seemed to have something else on his mind and went straight for the saloon muttering about water and vaults."

Ferna wanted to ask about this man, but decided she wanted to tell him what she came to tell. "Well I could probably disarm it for you."

"You can? That would be great! I would even pay you for it." Simms said to her.

Ferna received some notification on her HUD saying, "Power of the Atom quest added." She wasn't sure about this and chose to ignore it.

She was about to ask Simms something else but he just impatiently said, "So were you just kidding about that bomb?" He acted like she had done something like go to the opposite end of the map before then coming back to fix the bomb. Ferna just shook her head and made her way to look over the nuke.

{-} {-} {-}

Alice was staring at the ceiling when she felt a package land on her bed next to her. Her green eyes looked and saw a young boy who seemed to be related to the sheriff next to her. "Miss Moira asked me to give this to you Alice, and said she wouldn't charge you for fixing it up this time because she got to work on something challenging again. Feel free to visit her for any trade and repairs you wish to do though." He said politely before bowing and leaving.

Alice took the dress out and examined it. It looked very much the same except she noticed it was somehow reinforced without increasing the weight. She noticed the blood stains were still on the apron but she wasn't bothered by this. Stains of all sorts seemed to be the fashion in this place, plus it did give her beautiful dress a certain dangerous appeal she thought.

"Well as I said you are free to go once you get dressed Alice. I wouldn't run off to go and get stabbed quickly though. You might as well look around Megaton while you're here. Who knows you might turn out like so many others, and decide to stay here and find a way to make a living. Many scavenge nearby, but some find other jobs in the town." The Megaton doctor said.

He then gave a humorless chuckle as he said, "With those looks and personality of yours, you might be able to get a job at The Brass Lantern. The Stahl's have been looking for a way to get more customers from Moriarty's while still remaining 'classy' as they put it."

"What do you mean by that?" Alice asked as she looked at him with a neutral expression.

"If you want to know go to Moriarty's and see for yourself." Doc Church said. "Anyways here is your bill. I hope you can cover it without issue. If not we might have to get creative."

Alice looked over the bill. It was about 400 caps. It listed 200 for her wound and 200 for her addiction and a small fee for supplies used. She sighed at this but knew she had enough to cover the costs after her trading with Doc Hoff earlier.

"Well I have enough. Here you go Doctor. Thank you for your services." Alice said as she paid and then changed when he was turned around. She found her undergarments were a bit different from before as she started getting dressed.

They were lighter and she now had a small piece of cloth which caused her to blush while looking it over knowing where it would go. It would cover her intimate areas but it wasn't anything like a petticoat. She also saw a garter belt used to hold up her lighter but more durable stockings. The undergarment getup was nice, but it was much more risque than she would like.

Alice blushed as she finished dressing. She felt a little different than before in them and for some reason she felt a little warmer despite the slight breeze. She just knew her face would be sporting a healthy blush until she got used to these new underwear pieces though.

She also didn't like the fact Bumby would probably be smirking seeing her in the new undergarments. They didn't cover nearly as much as they should she thought. At the same time, she found them easier to move in oddly enough.

She could tell the dress had some kind of padding underneath in parts but it didn't really show on the outside. It also seemed to be made of a different sturdier material as well.

She was glad the padding didn't affect her figure's appearance in anyway. It didn't enhance it nor did it detract from it. Alice was actually rather happy with the modifications Moira made to her outfit. She just needed to get used to feeling a bit more exposed in it, despite no one being able to notice easily.

Alice stepped outside and got a good look of the town before heading to the saloon. She wondered what it would be like in this kind of a world. She also made note to herself to visit Moira's shop and thank her in person while also looking at this Brass Lantern place as well.

While making her way to the saloon, she noticed a girl close to her age with dark red hair staring at some sort of contraption in the center of the town. Alice wasn't sure what this thing was, but since there was also some old guy going on and on about the "warmth and glory of Atom's divine light," she figured it was some kind of religion here.

{-} {-} {-}

After staring blankly at the bomb's insides for a good while Ferna really wondered why it was no one else had deactivated it. Compared to the many reactors they had to deal with in the vault this layout was nothing. She even knew the exact triggering mechanism and how to disarm it permanently from just looking at the thing.

She knew this because the Overseer was one of the many who thought Pip-boy Programmer meant "I can fix and take care of anything!" He had recruited her and Stanley Armstrong to disable and disarm the components of the Commie Invasion Protocol.

When asked about this he said, "Well I figure if those scum haven't gotten into here after 200 years we aren't going to have to worry about it ever. Might as well not let some overly zealous and rebellious kid accidentally blow us all up as a way to show his or her mummy for making them eat their veggies."

Ferna shook her head to clear the memories from her mind. She hadn't minded life in the Vault really. Even Overseer Almodovar wasn't all that bad until he decided she should be punished for what her father did. Also Ferna did miss his daughter, her best friend, Amata a lot already even if she didn't appreciate it when teased about Ferna's dreaming of her.

Ferna finally got to work and after a few seconds there was an audible click and hiss as she removed the triggering mechanism. She then tossed it into her inventory to use as target practice later or something. She did few a sense of satisfaction having completed this task. She also noticed a message on her HUD telling her to report back to Lucas Simms.

Ferna marched back up towards the entrance to the town and smiled at the Sheriff. "I hope that smile means you have some good news." Simms said to her.

"It does. I deactivated the bomb." She then pulled out the triggering mechanism and asked, "Do you want this? I was just going to later use it for target practice or something."

Simms looked at the device and said, "Nah you can keep it. I only hope you make sure no one else ever gets to use it. Anyways have yourself some caps and also. Welcome to Megaton. You can have the empty house over there. Take the keys. It isn't much right now but if you want to fix it up speak to Moira Brown over at Craterside Supply. If you got the caps she can help you out. I sure do feel a lot better with that bomb defunct now. Thanks again."

Ferna stood there with the keys in her hands. She hadn't expected a home for disarming the bomb. She really wasn't too sure how much use she would get out of it though since she was kind of on a quest to find her dad, but she guessed it would be a nice little base of operations or to take a break there some time.

She closed her jaw and asked, "You said something earlier about me being another one to visit Megaton so soon. What did you mean?"

"Well shortly before you came here a young woman about your age with a blue dress and dark hair was taken to the clinic." Ferna sighed to herself in frustration before Simms continued. "Also there was an older man that came through here a couple of days before that. He was the one that seemed to be on a mission and went straight to the saloon."

Simms squinted at her for a second before saying, "You actually look a little bit like him now that I think about it. He also had a blue vault suit on that said 101 on the back."

Ferna got right in his face and said, "Wait! You saw my dad? Where did he go again?"

"Up to the bar. If you go there mind Moriarty. He seems to think he owns this town and can do whatever he pleases, but no one is above the law." Simms said before walking away to make another round of the town.

Ferna ran to the bar and spoke to Walter on the way to get her reward money for fixing the pipes. He even gave her an extra bonus saying she got them running better than they were before. She thought about going into Craterside Supply, but decided to go and get some information from the Saloon first. She figured there might be a gun in the store that would leave her drooling and rather flustered in the store, and that would be before she got in trouble for being too excited.

Once she opened the door she heard a rather lovely accented feminine voice say, "For the last time I will NOT work for you Mr. Moriarty. This is no way to treat a paying customer!" Ferna looked and saw a girl with dark hair and a beautiful blue dress with a white apron sitting at one of the tables with a couple of drinks and something to eat it looked like. She could tell by the flushed cheeks and narrowed eyes the girl was not happy.

Ferna then heard the middle aged man say, "Fine Babe. Have it your way. I was just giving you a generous offer of room and board in exchange for certain services is all. Geez woman…" the man then went into an office behind the bar.

Ferna could have sworn she heard the girl mutter something about "Staying her blade and not making more of a scene." The blue eyed girl then heard a woman give a chuckle from a corner. The woman had light red hair that was short and seemed a little frazzled. She also had grey blue eyes and seemed to be smoking a cigarette.

"What do you want honey? Are you looking for a good time? I'm not usually into women but you and that beauty over there are exceptions. Also I ain't one to complain much if you got the caps." The woman then gave a sultry wink as she took a slow draw on her cigarette.

"Does this mean you're the local…?" Ferna started.

"Whore? Yes. My name's Nova. What can I do for you sweetie?" The prostitute said causally.

"What was that all about between that girl and Moriarty?" Ferna asked while pointing to a slightly disgruntled Alice.

"Oh that! It's exactly what it sounds like. Moriarty was trying to 'recruit' her. Poor thing should have taken him up on the offer. He wants her working for him so if she stays here too long he will find a way to get her. He did it to me. I really could have used the break it ain't easy satisfying that particular itch for all of the men in town here. And some women as well."

The whore took another long draw on her cig, "Good thing I really enjoy sex or it might get to be a problem. Anyways she does have some spunk it seems. A bit naïve in some ways though." Nova gave a laugh, "You should have seen how she flipped when she saw Gob over there. One would think she'd never seen a Ghoul before. Maybe she's from one of them vaults, or grew up in Tenpenny Tower or something."

"Regardless she doesn't seem big on prostitution. I could have sworn she was about to draw a gun on Moriarty when he first offered her a job." The whore took a puff on her cigarette and then exhaled slowly before she continued, "Too bad she didn't. I would love for that asshole to die. Then he couldn't keep holding my debts over my head and adding to them." Nova sighed.

"She really should have taken him up on that offer. He was willing to give her room and board and a small amount of her earnings at first. I wish I had that sweet of a deal." Nova seemed to have a wistful expression on her face.

Ferna left Nova and talked to Gob at the bar. "Gah!? What happened to you?!" She eloquently introduced herself to him.

Gob grumbled at her. "Just my luck another smoothskin that doesn't seem to know a damn thing about Ghouls. I guess I should be lucky you smoothskins don't draw weapons on me here because of the Sheriff and Moriarty. Just don't ask me a million questions like that one did." He then nodded towards the young dark haired girl from earlier.

"I'll try not to… It can't be that bad though. I mean you have to be used to it." Ferna said.

Gob shook his head to her. "Usually it isn't but she seemed completely clueless about many things. I thought it odd because she clearly is fairly smart and witty. It was nice at first actually. After her initial reaction she seemed more curious than scared and asked me lots of questions. It was nice meeting someone interested in me…at first…"

"What do you mean at first?" Ferna asked.

Gob sighed. "Look kid I ain't paid to just talk. That there is Nova's job and usually to later lead you to bed. Unless you buy something Moriarty will have my head. Even if I am 'a sorry excuse of a foul, disgusting creature' I prefer to be alive."

Ferna gave an apologetic smile and said, "My bad sir. What do you got?" Gob pointed to the menu next to him. Ferna looked it over and saw nothing without alcohol. She then gave a determined scrunched up face as she said, "I'll have a whiskey!"

Gob pulled out a bottle and filled a glass before passing it to her. Ferna looked at the glass with intense blue eyes. She was eighteen years old an adult, but dad always told her she wasn't allowed to drink until she was twenty one. She never had a problem with this and listened to him before now.

Ferna was always Daddy's girl and how did he repay her? He left her to die in the vault while he went on some real big amazing adventure. She still couldn't help but wonder what he would think of her if he saw her down the drink. "_He lost the right to disapprove of me when he left me!_" Ferna mentally yelled to herself.

She then slammed the drink down and felt the burn in her throat. She gave a cough and asked for another. Gob smirked as he gave her a fuller glass. He then leaned in closely and said, "On the house for not shooting me or asking uncomfortable questions."

Ferna took the second again and actually enjoyed the burn a little bit this time. She then asked for another and placed some caps on the table for Gob. As he passed her another she smiled thanked him and asked, "So I was wondering if you remember an older man with a vault suit coming here in the past couple of days."

Gob nodded and said, "I do actually. He ordered a drink and asked to speak to Moriarty about something. I remembered he paid but never took a sip. The two talked quietly for a good bit and eventually he left. You would have to ask the boss for what they talked about. Just be careful. It won't be cheap."

"Could you get him for me?" Ferna asked. Gob nodded and got his boss.

"Well I'll be?! If it isn't the little baby. Come here looking for your da?" He said with a Scottish or Irish accent. Ferna wasn't really sure which it was.

"So you do know about my dad coming here then?" Ferna said. The saloon owner just nodded. "What did you two talk about and where did he go?" Ferna asked eagerly. She mentally winced as she realized she had asked too eagerly, and judging by his grin Moriarty knew he had her.

"I might have talked to him for a bit. But you see information don't come cheap." He then gave a laugh as he said, "Nothing in the Wasteland comes cheap. If you want to know about your da then you better be willing to pay."

Ferna just looked him in the eyes. The man gave a greedy smile as he spoke, "Tell you want. I'm a kind soul. So I will go cheap with you. Either pay me 300 caps or run a few errands for me. Do that and we got a deal understand?"

"No deal…" Ferna didn't like this guy one bit at all. She was not about to give him money for information.

Moriarty just laughed again and said, "Think it over lassy. Have yourself a drink or two or maybe more, so long as you pay. When you are willing to listen to me, the only one who knows where your daddy went, tell Gob to get me again." He then went back into his office again sporting a shit eating grin that Ferna did not like at all.

Ferna ended up just buying the bottle of whiskey and sitting in a corner while she slowly sipped on her drink as she thought over her options. She knew he had computer in that office of his. She was also willing to bet he had all his information on that terminal in some format as well, but probably decently encrypted or something, but she was a Pip-boy Programmer.

Moriarty, from what she had heard, would be the type to have files on everyone that came in here. Maybe even herself and that other girl as well. Ferna's eyes lit up as she thought about that. She noticed the bar was getting more business but not too much if she could somehow get the other girl to distract him she could get what she needed.

{-} {-} {-}

Alice was sitting at her table and was slowly drinking a wine bottle she bought from the bar tender. She didn't understand why there would be problems between ghouls and non-ghouls like he said there was. Sure the crazed ones in the dark places he called "Ferals" might be a threat, but so was she when she was at the asylum and most normal crazy humans were as well.

Alice sighed as she took another sip and thought to herself, "_What am I going to do? I would like to actually have a place I belonged, even here. I could limit my adventuring to just every so often, but most of the jobs here I am qualified for are of the nature like Moriarty's offer._"

Alice took a long sip as she contemplated her bottle. She also thought that Cheshire was once again right about her willingness to indulge in certain things regardless of addiction potential. She really enjoyed this wine more than she should.

As she took another sip her mind wandered a little more. There seemed to be a lot to this world from what Gob told her, and she wanted to see it. However going alone without a goal or anything even with Cheshire might be a bad idea.

Alice looked up when she heard a bottle thunk down from across her. She looked up expecting to see another man trying to proposition her for something. Instead she saw that other girl who looked to be about her age grinning widely as she said. "So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a personal favor."

Alice looked her over. She could tell the girl was drunk from her flushed cheeks and she was a little sweaty as well, plus she could smell the drink on her a little bit. Fortunately she didn't seem too far gone though. Alice decided to have a little fun with her.

Alice gave a little smile and said, "I am not usually up for doing 'personal favors' especially for girls even if they are beautiful like yourself." Alice giggled at her own comment and the other girl's blush. Alice guessed the drink was getting to her a little bit as well. She thought the girl's expression was cute.

Ferna blinked and stared off for a bit before shaking her head and saying quickly. "That isn't what I meant!" She blushed more when this dark haired girl giggled at her. Ferna decided the booze was getting to her. She had… images in her mind she usually wouldn't especially about another female.

"What I meant to say… I was wondering if you would help me with a personal matter. Moriarty has some information I need from him." Ferna was about to elaborate when Alice spoke.

"Oh yes about your father right?" Alice said in a more serious tone.

"How did you…" Ferna said and sighed, "You overheard that didn't you?"

"Well it is hardly a large place here, and you two weren't really very quiet. No doubt Moriarty didn't want to be. He seems to be the type that would say something like that to also give the illustrious patrons of his establishment a subtle warning not to get involved. I am fairly certain Gob heard everything your dad said." Alice told her in a low voice.

Ferna frowned at this but she was sure the girl was right. "Will you help me miss? I know you have no love for him. I heard you two arguing when I first entered."

Alice frowned to this. She felt embarrassed someone overheard her earlier. She finally nodded her head to Ferna in the end. "My name is Alice Liddell. What is yours?

Ferna gave a smile as she said, "Ferna… Ferna Lancaster."

Alice gave her a polite shake of the hand and said, "Good to meet you Ferna. How may I help you?"

"Well I need you to distract him… I don't care how. But I need to get into his office it won't take me long to get what I need. Can you do that for me? I will give you 300 caps." Ferna said.

"If I remember correctly he offered to tell you what you wanted to know for that much. Why do you want to pay me that same amount for a much riskier method of obtaining your information?" Alice asked.

Ferna looked over her should and glared at Moriarty's door as she said to Alice, "It is the principle of the thing. I know he is bad news and the fact he won't help a 'desperate' girl find her dad by talking to her for just a few minutes, really pisses me off. Not to mention the other things I have heard about him."

Alice had a small smile. She liked this Ferna girl already. "I will do it. It will take a little time but what I do will be guaranteed to distract him." Alice then walked up to the bar and sat on the stool near his office and started talking to the other patrons at the bar and Gob.

{-} {-} {-}

Ferna wasn't sure what Alice had in mind, but it had been about fifteen minutes now and she hadn't seen any results yet. In fact, Alice seemed to have gathered a sizable crowd of men and women around her. She was even giggling and flirting lightly with the others. Ferna was just glad she hadn't paid her up front, because so far it seemed like Alice wasn't going to be any help.

Ferna was just about to give up when Moriarty came out of his office and around the counter to break up the crowd subtly. He then spoke to Alice and said, "Are you sure you don't want to work for me Lass? We can possibly make a deal. Tell me which parts of the job you don't like and we can work from there."

Ferna stopped listening to him as she realized just what Alice had done. She causally walked over to the other side of the room without getting attention. Everyone seemed interested in what Alice and Moriarty were talking about.

The dark red haired girl smiled as she crouched down and slowly made her way unnoticed to the office door. She made sure no one saw her. Her HUD told her she was "Hidden" but she wanted to make sure Gob didn't turn around to look at her right as she entered the room. The ghoul was just shaking his head and wiping down a glass.

Ferna crept inside and quickly found Moriarty's desk. She quickly put her computer skills to the test. It was a little tougher to hack than she originally though, but once she found the password "lotsacaps" she shook her head and realized she could have probably guessed it.

She saw several files on what looked like every resident of Megaton. She even saw there was a file on her and one on Alice. Ferna looked to the door quickly, and kicked herself for not having downloaded the information right away to her Pip-boy. She wasn't sure how long Alice's distraction could last.

Ferna was about to leave the room when she noticed he had a back door. She decided to go ahead and pick the lock. After all Moriarty might figure out someone hacked his terminal or something, and with as many enemies as he has it wouldn't be too unbelievable they might break into his office. She then decided she would take some of his stuff as well, purely to make the scene more believable.

Once she was finished she stepped back out and nodded to Alice who saw her. Once Ferna sat at their table she started looking through the files she copied from the terminal. Most of them seemed to be about debts and his thoughts about certain members of Megaton. A couple caught her attention though.

_Ferna Lancaster: So it seems James' little baby is all grown up now. She is a looker too. It also seems her dad didn't tell her what he was doing and why he left her in that vault. Hell the poor child probably thinks she was born there and her dad and mom were as well._

_I would have offered her "special" employment, but she is focused on her dad. I told her 300 caps or take care of some errands for me to learn the information. I hope she chooses the latter. It would be nice to have someone take care of my dirty work for me again. Plus I would get a kick from watching James' little girl doing things daddy would never approve of._

The dark red haired girl was not amused with the entry on herself. Moriarty lost even more respect in her books. This didn't really say much though. He had very little to begin with. She continued reading.

_Alice Liddell: This girl is an odd one. I overheard her talking to Gob after she ordered a couple of bottles of our finest wine. She actually asked for it in that manner too. I would say she is some rich bitch from Tenpenny Tower, but she is too clueless for that to be the case, despite also coming off as half-way smart. She also can't be one of them vault people either._

_If I didn't believe she was a bit loony I would say see somehow came from the past or something. However, I will say she is quite the Hot piece of ass! Hell, I haven't seen a beauty like her in a long time. Dark hair, pale skin with just the slightest amount of healthy coloring and those green eyes! Not to mention her figure. I always liked them petite girls. Pity most of them are taken quickly by either raiders or slavers._

_I have plans for Alice. She turned down my job offer several times. My patience is wearing thin with her, but I would rather have her willingly work for me along with Nova than force her into it. I don't mind doing that though._

_Nova is the best refreshment in town. If I add Alice as well I would have myself the start of a harem! Every man's dream! Really though I want her to come to me of her own willingly. I like forcing others to do my bidding, but I bet this Alice girl would be a freak in the bed and very eager if she wasn't forced into it. Now if only I could get that Lucy West as well I would be set._

Ferna paused after Alice's entry and decided she would share it with her helper. It only seemed fair to Ferna. Also she had a feeling she could like Alice, and this would be a great way to start something.

In addition to that, Ferna wouldn't want Alice or anyone else to work for Moriarty. Ferna read the entry she had been looking for finally… after every other entry first… including the tabs. She really couldn't help it. She loved secrets and information.

_James Lancaster: So I was working in the office like always when Gob comes and tells me there is a guest to see me. I grumbled but played the part of friendly bar owner and went to see who it was. I was dumbfounded when I saw it was James Motherfucking Lancaster. Last time I saw him he was here with a little baby girl in blankets. She was crying up a storm for a little while that one time, and so I gave him a couple of drinks of pure water on the house just to shut her up._

_I then told him about the vault in the area when he talked about wanting to take her somewhere safe to raise her in honor of the dead mother. I pretended to sympathize, but I was laughing at his thought there was anywhere safe in the Wasteland you could get into easily. He said he had skills that would make him valuable to a vault._

_In the end, it turns out he was right! He did the impossible by getting into a vault well after the bombs went off that hadn't been completely ransacked and abandoned. But apparently he got fed up with the life or something and left_

_I think he was crazy to leave that place. They always sounded like heaven compared to the hell out here. He kept going on about finishing what him and his wife started, but he wasn't sure where to start._

_I was about to say something when that Three Dog guy on the radio spoke up between songs and went on about fighting the good fight and such. All that same old shit no one cares about._

_James decided he needed to speak to this guy. I told him the Galaxy News Radio station was deep in the ruins of D.C. and he would be wise to stay away from there. Place ain't as safe as it used to be before he left for the vault, and that really is saying something!_

Ferna now knew where to go next but she also didn't think she should strike out tonight. She did have a house. She could stay there for the night, but first she had to pay Alice. Ferna kept drinking her whiskey, but she was careful with it now as she waited for Alice to come sit next to her.

{-} {-} {-}

It took a little time after Ferna sat back down to end the distraction, but eventually Alice said, "I will really think about your offer sir. I was wrong to have turned it down so quickly earlier. I am having some trouble figuring what to do with my life here, and you have provided me an opportunity."

Alice sat down next to a beaming Ferna and poured another glass of wine. Alice took a sip and gave a smile as she said, "So did you get what you needed?" Alice actually enjoyed playing distraction. She felt a little excited and something else she really couldn't describe.

Ferna continued smiling as she said, "Yes I did Alice. Thanks for your help. Really though your distraction was very effective and interesting." Ferna turned serious as she said, "Before I give you the caps I think you should look at this Alice."

Ferna scooted closer to Alice and held up the Pip-boy to her face. Alice found the thing very curious and amazing, but she failed to see how it was something she should see. "What is this contraption? I don't think it is something I really must see though. I will admit it is amazing." Alice started moving Ferna's arm about to look at the Pip-boy.

The former vault girl blinked a few times before it clicked. "No… I mean the screen on my Pip-boy Alice." She was beginning to understand what Gob and Moriarty said about the dark haired beauty. Alice was odd, but Ferna didn't really mind it. She was just glad to meet someone who also wasn't already a hardened wastelander covered in dust and grime.

Alice gave her an "Ohhh..." look and brought the thing to her face as she squinted and read the entry. As Alice read it with some difficulty, Ferna was glad that she could just pop it up on her HUD to look over instead, and she once again found herself marveling at Pip-boys.

Alice read the entry displayed, and did all she could to keep calm. She slowly released her hold on Ferna's arm and said simply. "Thanks for that Ferna." She then stood up and any sign of her displeasure melted away.

Ferna was wondering what she had just done when Alice knocked on Moriarty's office door and said in a sweet voice, "Mr. Moriarty may I speak with you sir? I have reached a decision about your offer. I think I will take you up on it but first, I would like to discuss the details in private with you."

The owner opened the door and smirked for a second before morphing his smirk into a pleasant smile as he said, "Ah yes. Sure thing Lass." Alice entered the office and both Gob and Nova watched as the door closed.

Inside the office Alice's green eyes turned a little darker, but Moriarty didn't take notice. He was too pleased with himself and acquiring Alice as another working girl. Alice also quietly summoned her blade and held it behind her back out of his sight.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come around. I won't expect you to sell your body, but I think you will eventually decide to do so on your own. Until then Nova can easily take care of those services. Just work her into the conversation and get them interested in her. These fools will pay good money just to experience a night with pleasant company that just listens to them and shares a drink with them. Now I would like for you to start training next week." Moriarty said.

Alice gave a seductive smile and shifted a hip ever so slightly as to draw his eyes. "I appreciate your kindness. Would you allow me to express my gratitude?" She then brought one arm out and walked towards him with a little sway in her hips.

Moriarty gave a smug look as Alice came up to him and asked him to turn around. He did so and soon he felt one of her delicate hands on his chest, and before he could do anything else. His eyes widened as a blade slit his throat and the first delicate hand covered his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise as he gagged on his own blood and died.

{-} {-} {-}

A few minutes later Alice came back out and said cheerfully, "He wants me to start training next week." Alice then sat down next to Ferna and the two decided to share a drink with each other. Ferna was a little confused but she saw a look in Alice's eyes that told her to act normal. She knew something had happened to Moriarty, but she decided he deserved whatever it was.

The two talked together and even shared a giggle or two. Nova came and sat down with the two girls for a bit. They looked at her as she held out her own drink. "Don't worry girls… I'm just taking a break is all. Unless you two lovely ladies wish to join me upstairs."

Alice gave a knowing smirk as she said, "I think I will pass you up on that offer Nova. I am sure Moriarty will want you to coach me eventually. I figure if that time does come then I will be a very common bed partner for you." Alice gave a giggle to this.

The other two weren't sure if Alice was tipsy form the wine or if it was something else. They just decided to leave it be, and enjoy the mood.

{-} {-} {-}

After an hour of pleasant talk Gob went to check on his boss in the office. Everyone in the saloon heard what sounded like some hurried steps and then Gob burst back out and shouted. "That dirt bag, scummy smoothskin is dead! I mean my ex-boss is dead!"

Everyone looked shocked even Alice and Ferna did as well. Ferna really was shocked for a second but then she connected the dots and gave Alice a knowing smile out of the corner of her mouth.

"Really? But how?" Alice asked, playing the part of a normal and shocked patron perfectly.

"Looks like someone slit his throat! They also seemed to have taken most of his valuables. They even used the safe key to clean it out. Odd thing is they put it back on his desk. It also looked like the back door's lock was picked." Gob said.

He then gave Nova a look and after a moment she spoke up. "Alright everyone. I think it is safe to say Gob and I are now running this place. In honor of the recent change of management a round of drinks on the house from the top shelf!" The patrons gave a cheer.

Ferna and Alice were both just shocked at this outcome. Nova brought the two of them some drinks. "Doesn't anyone care that Moriarty is dead? Or at least wondering who killed him?" Ferna asked.

Nova light up a cigarette and gave a chuckle. "Moriarty was a bastard that kept tabs on everyone in Megaton and tried, with varying degrees of success, at controlling them. Hell anyone could have done it and I'm sure Simms will look into it, but only to make sure no one else dies. No one in this town cared about Moriarty. They care about the saloon and the business, but Gob mostly ran it anyways. Moriarty just counted his caps and typed notes on his computer."

Alice was a little concerned, "Will Gob have any problems from the locals?"

Nova took a drag on her cigarette before answering. "Nope. All the locals like him well enough. I will be the 'owner and proprietress' so visitors won't cause any problems, but the two of us will share the business and profits 50/50."

Ferna gave a scoff and dryly said, "It seems you two have put a lot of thought into this Nova."

Nova gave a laugh, "Yes we have. If we actually made money, we might have hired someone to take him out anyways and worked with Simms on the matter. Those two hated each other and fought for control of the town, but Simms actually cares for the town and its people. Moriarty just cared about getting their caps."

{-} {-} {-}

It was late now. Ferna and Alice were both standing outside away from any ears about to part ways when Alice asked, "It doesn't make sense… I didn't touch the back door or the safe. I didn't even know there was a back door nor that it was usually locked."

Ferna gave a laugh. "When I hacked his computer I stole everything immediately noticeable and wasn't in the safe. After that, I picked the lock on the back door. I might have looked through the safe, but I wasn't sure how long your distraction would work. Once I left the office, I wasn't going to chance going back in it. I guess Gob was the one that cleared the safe."

Ferna and Alice both gave a laugh. Alice then said, "It seems we committed the perfect wasteland crime together unintentionally Ferna."

Ferna laughed again and stretched. She then asked Alice, "Why did you do it? I can't picture you as the type to take a life easily like that Alice."

Alice gave a sigh. "I usually wouldn't, but seeing his entry on me and knowing all of the things he had planned. Set me off a bit. He reminded me of something I would rather not discuss. Also seeing those other entries and how he treated Gob and Nova, while I was sitting there and drinking, were what gave me the poke I needed to act."

Ferna gave a frown to Alice in sympathy. Alice then said, "You don't really have anything to worry about Ferna. Unless you too are a foul smelling, loathsome, scum lower than a shell of a human with no heart or soul that wishes to make me a prostitute as well." There was a fire of hatred in Alice's eyes as she spoke.

Ferna was a little shocked at the outburst, but realized there had to be a reason for it. She wasn't going to pry but she did say, "Woah Alice! Be careful with those words. Gob might be upset if he heard some of them."

Alice then gave a smile as she said, "Yes you are right. Using those words to describe Moriarty is an insult to the stereotype placed on ghouls."

Ferna couldn't help but laugh to that and Alice soon joined her. They were both feeling the buzz from their drinks. Ferna finally stopped laughing and said, "That reminds me Alice." She then counted reached to grab her caps. "I still owe you three hundred caps for your help earlier."

Alice looked at Ferna and bit her bottom lip nervously as she said, "Actually about that… I know we haven't really known each other for long, but I was wondering if…" Alice paused what she was saying to look at Ferna. Ferna oddly felt her heart beat a little faster as if anticipating something.

Alice continued cautiously. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me tagging along with you on your quest instead. This is awfully forward of me, but I really was serious when I said I wasn't sure what to do with my life now."

Ferna's blue eyes widened. She wasn't opposed to the idea; in fact she actually liked the thought. They had worked well together unintentionally to more or less liberate a town of a horrible wannabe tyrant. However, she wasn't sure about this whole thing.

"Not that I dislike the idea, but are you sure Alice? I am searching for my father and I have no idea where all he has gone. I just know it will be dangerous and I don't know how or when it will end." Ferna said.

Her heart was beating faster. She was really hoping Alice would say she still wanted to come, but she didn't want her coming along without some idea of what might happen. She really had come to like Alice quickly, while they sat together in the Saloon talking. Also Ferna knew it would be a very lonely journey with just two radio stations as company, plus her and Alice did seem to work well together.

Alice looked at her seriously as she said, "Yes I am sure. I haven't been out in all of this for long, and while Cheshire is surprisingly bearable company, it isn't really the same. Besides I have already lost my family for good, if I can hopefully help find yours in even the slightest bit I would be happy."

Ferna almost gave a smile when she instead asked, "Who is Cheshire?"

Alice gave a sigh. "He is a Cheshire Cat Ferna. He is rather large and very scary looking with sharp claws, but he only attacks my enemies. Just be warned, he loves to be very cryptic and mysterious. He also loves speaking in riddles sometimes."

Ferna's jaw dropped as she asked, "So he is a monstrous cat creature that can talk? But won't attack me unless we become enemies?" Alice simply nodded to this.

Ferna gave a chuckle as she said, "Well considering the reports I saw about things out here and the stories the locals have told. That oddly doesn't seem all that unusually. Actually that sounds kind of interesting. Where is he now though Alice?"

"Doc Hoff, he was the one that lead me here and to the clinic, told us it might be a good idea if he wanted outside for me. He made it sound like once the people here got used to seeing me around and trusting me a little bit they might not care if he followed me here, but before that Simms might not like the idea." Alice answered.

Ferna nodded, "Makes sense." The two now companions looked to the night sky. Ferna spoke again after a few minutes, "So where are you staying tonight Alice? I'll come and find you tomorrow before I head off. As much as I want to go now I think I need some rest first."

"I actually hadn't thought about that yet. Maybe I will go and rent a room from Nova and Gob for the night. I think they probably know what we did so they might not even charge me for it. I don't plan on telling them though unless they ask me outright about it." Alice answered as she stretched her arms above her head.

Alice turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Actually Alice. Why don't you stay at my place tonight? I mean we are going to be traveling together for who knows how long, and after disarming that nuclear bomb in the center of the town earlier, Simms gave me a house here. I haven't looked around in it yet but I am sure it has at least one bed."

Alice's jaw dropped and she almost shouted, "That thing was armed?! Gob told me all about the bombs and told me the one in the center of the town was disarmed… Whose idea was it to build a town around an active bomb?"

Ferna gave a nervous laugh. "I more or less thought the same thing. Anyways only a few knew it was armed, but they didn't share that knowledge obviously. Regardless it isn't anymore. I made sure it."

Alice just shook her head and said, "Alright lead the way Ferna. I really need some rest now. This has been one long and weird day… Even by my standards…."

"I know exactly what you mean by that Alice." Ferna said as she made her way to her house. Fortunately her Pip-boy placed a marker on it earlier when Simms mentioned it.

{-} {-} {-}

They made it to the house. It wasn't much but it had two beds and that was all Alice and Ferna cared about. Alice spoke up before they went to bed. "Can we stop by this Craterside Supply place tomorrow? I really want to thank Moira for fixing and modifying my dress while I was recovering in the clinic."

"Sure. I wanted to check it out as well. Goodnight Alice." Ferna said. She also mentally made a note to ask Alice why she was in the clinic in the first place.

Alice blinked for a couple of moments in silence. Ferna was about to figure Alice fell asleep when she heard her softly say. "Goodnight Ferna… and thank you for everything." Alice felt oddly warm saying that and happy. It had been a long time since someone wished her Goodnight.

* * *

Ferna Level 3! Daddy's Girl Rank 1 (possible 3): You always listened to almost everything your dad told you as you grew up. While he may have left you angry and possibly feeling as if he didn't love you anymore, His lessons stuck and have come in handy. Each rank gives you +5 science and +5 medicine.

Alice Level 3! Swift Learner rank 1 (possible 3): Alice was always curious, quick witted, and fairly intelligent. She may have spent ten years in an asylum, but the lessons from the many tutors her parents hired for her and her sister were adequate enough that she still knew more than the average educated adult after she was released from Rutledge. Each rank gives you +10% xp whenever xp can be earned.


	3. Guide to Wasteland Survival!

A/N: Warning! Since I am not wanting this story too take too much of my free time to write I am not reading each chapter a half dozen times correcting them. I still do proof myself at least twice but whatever.

* * *

Chapter 3: Guide to Wasteland Survival!

It was yet another irradiated day filled with bloodshed, enslavement, raids and all sorts of other horrors only some would recover from. Giant green super mutants were taking prisoners to who knows where. The D.C. Brotherhood of Steel were doing as their elder told them and trying to contain the super mutant population the best they could. It was truthfully your typical day in the Capital Wasteland.

This is exactly why Alice was sitting on the remains of a chair outside of some shack of a restaurant near the water's edge, pleasantly enjoying an Atomic Cocktail. On a table nearby an old radio played GNR since they were in range of it. Alice had to agree this station was much better than that Enclave radio station. She wasn't so sure about the DJ though. He seemed to care about the oddest of things and mentioned both Ferna and her dad apparently.

Alice was surprised there was this mixed drink in the Wasteland and it was definitely a post apocalyptic creation. The late owner of the shack had found the recipe from far away near a land called New Vegas or maybe traded for it. Either way Alice was enjoying the drink and the scenery. She found the apocalyptic view was actually rather enchanting in an odd way.

Next to her was a rather scary looking cat creature, lazily lounging by her side while still keeping an eye on the area around them. Alice gave a sigh as she felt the drink enjoyably burn in her throat. The cat gave a smirk as he said; "Only you Alice, would find a way to still have tea time in such a place, even if your drink isn't a tea."

Alice rolled her eyes as she casually said, "Cheshire I highly doubt this world has something similar to the likes of Earl Grey. Well at least in the way I am familiar with it."

Cheshire chuckled deeply as he said, "Well you never were one for boring old normal tea parties anyways."

Suddenly, there was a loud gasp for air, as a very naked and very wet Ferna emerged from the irradiated river and asked. "Can someone remind me why I'm here in the middle of the Capital Wasteland skinny dipping? Whose idea was this anyway?"

Cheshire gave a loud rumbling laugh as he said, "We are here because you chose to help with that Wasteland Survival Guide fair Ferna."

"Also it was your idea to do the radiation portion next." Alice said with a contented sigh as she took another sip of her cocktail.

"Why am I the only one doing this though?" Ferna asked frustrated with herself. This whole Survival Guide project seemed so easy at first.

"Because you wanted to get severe radiation sickness for the bonus, and someone has to be able to watch over you as we make our way back to Megaton." Alice said.

Ferna sighed, "Alright. Hopefully it won't take much longer. Seriously who knew it would be so hard to get radiation sickness in this word. I wish there was a quicker way to do this." She then went back to the water, but this time she sat so her head and upper chest were above the water as she picked up her own Atomic Cocktail and took a sip.

Cheshire gave a chuckle as he said, "Well we could always seek out a nuclear waste dumping site and you could relax in a nice gooey batch green irradiated goop for stint."

"Sorry but I'd rather just have two arms, two legs, and two breasts and only one head. Who knows what would happen if I jump into a barrel of that stuff. It might make me horribly disfigured but with superhuman strength or something." Ferna said to a chuckle from the demonic looking car, and a curious gaze from the corner of Alice's eyes.

Ferna wouldn't have cared about this look, but Alice had blushed when she first tossed off her armor and started to shimmy out of her panties. That made things feel a little awkward. Ferna blushed thinking about that moment again. Alice had made sure to turn her back and volunteered as lookout with her odd cat, but the red haired girl noticed Alice's reaction. Ferna gave a sigh and shook her head as she thought back to how easy the day seemed to start.

-Flashback Starts-

Alice and Ferna had a nice breakfast of "Nuclear Oatmeal" from the Brass Lantern before heading to Carterside Supply. Alice was eager to thank Moira for the new and improved dress. Ferna was hoping the store would have some drool worthy weapons, or at least some extras of her current arsenal she could buy for extra parts along with ammo. Inside the store looked like many other buildings except there was stuff everywhere on display.

"Hmmmm… I wonder if fairies exist, and if so would their dust be more irradiated than normal dust?" An attractive young woman in her mid-twenties with red brown hair asked seemingly no one. There was a guard in the shop but he seemed like the silent type. She soon turned to them and said cheerfully, "Oh... Hey there! How are you two? I'm Moira Brown and welcome to Craterside Supply!"

Immediately Ferna looked around and started to drool over the Chinese Assault rifle on sale. It wasn't in the best of condition, and it was pricey but she wanted it anyways. Ferna then overheard Alice and Moira talking to each other.

"Hello Moira. I am Alice Liddell. You fixed up my dress, which I must say is wonderful, and you also got me ready before the Doctor worked on my wound." Alice said with a beautiful and grateful smile.

"Oh yes! I remember that. I hope that new dress of yours works out." Moira gave a wide and satisfied grin as she said, "It was so interesting and challenging to make something so pretty that actually worked for the Wasteland. I guess if you end up dying then I know it doesn't work."

Ferna was a little unnerved by how happily and casually Moira said that last part, but she soon thought about how much she could get from trading her goods. Hopefully she would have enough to buy not only the Chinese Assault rifle and ammo, but also a laser pistol and ammo for it as well.

Ferna looked and noticed Alice sold a lot chemical supplies and bought more stimpaks. Alice then looked as if she wasn't sure what else to buy. Ferna decided to try and help out her new companion, "Does she not have the gun you prefer?"

Alice looked to Ferna seriously as she said, "I have never fired a gun before. I'm not military, nor am I a hunter."

Ferna looked to Alice confused as she said, "How are you still alive then?" Alice gave her a pout and Ferna quickly said, "No offense Alice. I was just wondering."

Alice gave a sigh, "I suppose you are right to ask such a thing. I used my trusty Vorpal Blade and my playing cards. I guess I also did use stealth after that first meeting with those ruffians. Also Cheshire was actually a little useful for once as well." Alice made using playing cards as weapons was something everyone should know already.

Ferna would have asked about the cards, but before she could Moira did for her. "Y'know I have heard a lot of things, seen few, but I have never heard of cards as viable weapons. Though I haven't ever heard someone say they weren't. Maybe this is some wastelander secret?"

Alice gave a smirk, "Well, unlike most people's cards mine have razor sharp edges and they are a bit bigger than your standard playing cards. So I think it more of an Alice secret instead of a wasteland one."

Moira gave a smile as she said, "That sounds fascinating! And how about that it also explains how you can use them as weapons when no one else can. Any who if you want to shoot a gun than why don't you get some ammo for a gun you have on you. Maybe you can figure out what ammo goes with any of the guns I am sure you have picked up from them ruffians."

Alice gave a nod and the two started talking quietly about what ammo to get Alice. Ferna just shook her head and started looking around the place for her own weapons and supplies. She knew Alice would probably show her what gun she got ammo for later.

{-} {-} {-}

It wasn't long before Moira asked aloud, "Are you sure about that Alice? I don't have that gun to sell you and I doubt you will easily find a 'Ruffian' or Raider as we call them using such a gun, but maybe things are different out there than I have heard." Moira then gave a sad sigh as she said, "I don't really get out much myself."

Soon Alice had her ammo and Ferna was now getting her goods. She decided to ask Moira something after making a trade for some healing supplies and the other items she wanted. Ferna knew she wouldn't have many caps left on her person after the trade, but she was happy with her new goods.

As Moira finished riniging her up she asked, "Why did you sound so sad when you told us you don't get out much? Most would much rather be in here than out there."

Moira gave a small smile as she said, "Well I have this dream you see. I want to be an author." Ferna and Alice gave gasps to this. Neither of the two girls thought people would read much in this world. Much less be able to actual write something and get it printed.

"I know whatcha thinking. How can I actually get something printed much less someone wanting to read it?" Moira said to two nods. "You see I want to write a book about surviving out in the Wasteland. I need an intro from someone like you about how different things are out here compared to those overly safe and functional vaults."

"I can help you with that no problem Moira. The vaults were very boring and there usually aren't too many people in them. They have to keep the population in check so resources don't run out. It is also a pain in the ass because you start working to help the vault at the age of ten." Ferna said with a sigh and shake of her head.

"Ohhh. That is good what else?" Moira asked her. Alice was standing really close and staring intently at Ferna. Alice seemed as if she was a child being told a very interesting story, or like a lover listening to their partner tell something really amazing. Ferna wasn't really sure which it was.

"Well there is barely a handful peoople in any generation and then when you turn sixteen you take a test that tells you what you will do for the rest of your long boring life. The jobs range from fry cook to administrative personnel." Ferna said with a roll of her eyes. "The test was really a joke I think."

Ferna then gave a wistful smile as she said, "But despite everything you can make at least a couple of friends and it is very safe. Nothing like out here. Those doors really do keep people out as well as people in."

Moira nodded. "So interesting!" She was writing something else and then looked up and said, "Here take this as thanks for your insightful help with the introduction."

She then handed Ferna something that was a modified vault suit. The thing looked really awesome and it was just as protective as her security armor but much easier to wear and much less bulky. On top of that for some reason her Pip-boy said it added to small guns and energy weapons efficiency. She wasn't sure how it did this but nonetheless it caused a smug grin from her.

Ferna then got a brilliant idea… to her at least. "So how else can I help you and will you give me more stuff for doing so?"

Moira gave a bright smile as she said, "Of course I will honey. I also need something about radiation and how it actually feels to have radiation sickness, along with something about scavenging food and medical supplies from the ruins. Then I need to know about disarming and avoiding mines in a mine field."

Ferna blinked a few times but asked, "What about the scavenging food and medical supplies from the ruins?"

"Ohh that one. Well I know of this place nearby called the Super Duper Mart. I know for whatever reason all of this food from over 200 years ago is still preserved and edible but still people go for iguana on a stick instead. I want to know why this is. If you could go look into that for me it would mean a lot for the book."

Ferna gave a laugh, "Ohhh. I already went and cleared that place out and got supplies from there." Her words alone seemed to satisfy Moira this time.

"As for what happened, well…" Ferna gave another laugh before she told Moira all about her trip to the nearby grocery store.

{-} {-} {-}

"Really security turrets and a Protectron?" Moira asked. Ferna nodded and Alice looked a little confused as to what a Protectron was. "Imagine that… Hmmm… that gives me an idea for a later chapter."

Moira started to mutter something to herself that neither Alice nor Ferna understood. "Anywho… take this. Why don't you? I can't think of a better way to reward you for gathering medical supplies than to give you more! Ohhh… and take this thing I found as well. Supposedly it sanitizes food. Not sure how it will help someone in this world but hey maybe an adventurer like you can figure something out with it."

Ferna wasn't sure either but figured she would just keep it stored away. It wasn't really taking up too much room in her inventory. Ferna thought this book might be an easier task than she first thought. She still didn't like the idea about a mine field though. So instead, having completely forgotten about her quest to find her dad she asked, "So radiation sickness… What do you need to know about that and how am I supposed to help you with it?"

Moira gave a smile as she cheerfully said, "Oh don't worry I just need you to get radiation sickness and let me examine you. If you want though I can give you something extra if you get severe radiation sickness."

Ferna gave a frown and grimaced at the thought. Moira noticed it and said lightly, "Oh don't worry I have a lot of old medical equipment to help with such things and plenty of supplies to cure you of it. You won't have it for too long."

Ferna gave a thoughtful look and decided that this somehow was much more important than anything else, including her main quest. At the moment for some reason she was drawing a blank on what her main quest was anyways. "Okay! Sure why not?"

Alice gave her new companion a concerned look as she asked, "You do realize too much radiation is more or less what makes ghouls if they survive it, right Ferna? Do you have any idea how long it will take to absorb enough radiation for this anyways?"

Ferna gave her a smile as she said, "Oh come on it can't be that bad. I'll just have myself a nice drink from the Brass Lantern and soak my toes in that pond in the middle of town. I should get radiation sickness in no time at all!" Ferna's smile fell a little as she added in a lower voice, "I think at least… Besides this is for… Science!"

Alice shrugged her shoulders and said, "Alright. You are the leader on this venture."

"That's the spirit!" Said Moira in a sing song voice. She then turned and started towards the back of the shop as she said quietly. "Let me make sure those machines actually work. The trader I got them from did say he was mostly sure there was very likely still a chance of some kind they worked!" She then started humming to herself happily as she disappeared.

Alice raised an eyebrow at Ferna, who gave a nervous laugh as she asked, "You do have RadAway right? That orange liquid stuff in the pouches that removes radiation instantly somehow?"

Alice seemed to be lost in thought for a minute before she said, "I do actually, a decent bit those Ruffians… I mean Raiders had a lot on them."

Ferna gave a sigh of relief as Alice gave a curious hum and said, "Makes you wonder what they were up to back then that such a thing was created and then produced on a mass scale though."

Ferna blinked a couple of times before sighing and saying, "Probably those nuclear powered cars they were all driving."

Alice's jaw dropped, "You mean they were riding machines like that bomb in the center of the town?"

Ferna shrugged her shoulders, "Yah pretty much. They weren't as powerful nor were they weaponized, but yup they were riding mini-bombs."

Alice's green eyes widened in disbelief as she said under her breath, while shaking her head. "Americans…"

Ferna was about to tell Alice she had to be one as well, since there hadn't been any international travel she was aware of since before the bombs fell, but Ferna decided not to. The red haired girl didn't want to press Alice too much, since they were just now starting to travel together.

"Well let's go Alice." Ferna said and the two left the shop.

{-} {-} {-}

Alice looked at the staring children and adults as that priest guy kept going on and on about the glory of Atom. Lucas Simms had reintroduced himself to the green eyed girl a couple of times before she finally told him she knew who he was and she would try to stay out of trouble.

"Geez… I was just saying hello… No reason to bite my head off you know." Lucas Simms said before walking off. Alice sighed, she had perhaps been a little forceful in her words with him but she was bored. This quest to get radiation sickness wasn't exactly exciting.

Alice looked over to Ferna who had a stack of drinks next to her, fortunately non-alcoholic or the girl would have passed out by now. They had also been free since the owners of The Brass Lantern had gotten a lot of business from the onlookers to her quest.

"How long as she been at it now?" a man with a bandanna asked a younger girl, who seemed to be his ward.

"Nearly three hours. She has just been sitting there with her feet in the pond. At first, we thought she was listening to Cromwell but he has been through his spiel twice now." The young girl said.

Lucas' son then spoke up. "I think she is trying to get radiation sickness or something. But that stuff takes a while to build up really."

An older man named Jericho gave a scoff and said, "She might as well get naked if she is going to try and get that shit from there."

A blonde woman named Lucy, the third potential for what would have been Moriarty's dream harem, spoke up. "You know if you want to see that kind of thing you could just go pay Nova, Jericho."

He gave a grumble as he answered her, "You think I haven't tried? I finally got some caps from my last scavenge trip to pay for her services and then Moriarty gets done in and she says she ain't whoring anymore… Damn shame that is…"

Lucy just rolled her eyes and a few of the other men grumbled in agreement with Jericho. Jericho then gave a wicked smile as he said, "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad the fucker got what he deserved and I would gladly shake the hand of whoever killed him." The others all nodded in agreement to that as well.

Alice just gave a knowing smile that was reminiscent of a certain cat's as she thought to herself. "_I'm sure you would want to do much more than just shake her hand Jericho_." She remembered that he had approached her a couple of times last night. No doubt he wanted to save the caps from Nova's services, but he left before everything happened.

Ferna finally let out a loud and exasperated sigh as she said, "Forget this! I have a better idea! Let's go Alice."

Alice gave a smile as she downed the rest of her drink as she said happily, "Finally! I was getting rather bored just sitting here waiting, and I do dangerous things when I get bored."

As the two girls left Megaton, they didn't hear the clinking of caps as they changed hands. The crowd then dispersed with a few grumbling and a couple of others laughing as they headed over to the saloon. Truthfully though everyone had enjoyed the scene in their own way.

There was only one figure left in the area and he was still going on and on about the warmth and glory of Atom's glow. He really hadn't noticed nor cared that most of the town had gathered to watch a girl soak her feet in the water. "Glory be to Atom. May we all be blessed by Atom with his ever welcoming warmth!"

- Flashback Ends -

Ferna shook her head at the memory. It seems unless you are standing in toxic nuclear waste it takes a while to get radiation sickness… at first… Now that she had contracted the first stage her immune system had weakened and she was more susceptible to absorbing radiation.

Ferna gave a frown as she turned to Alice, who was still trying hard not to look at the red head's naked body, and said. "I think it is finally working… I feel like crap…."

Alice gave a sigh as her shoulders slumped. "Well what did you think it would feel like?"

Ferna gave a weak smile. even if Alice was only looking at her from the corner of her green eyes. Ferna really liked her green eyes. They were beautiful. "I know Alice. At first it wasn't that bad, if world hadn't gone to hell this would have been like a pleasant dip in a really large hot tub."

Alice raised her eyes questioningly at the words 'hot tub'. Ferna gave a small smile as she explained, "It is a pool of regularly and constantly heated water. They usually have little jets that provide a constant flow and current to the water. They are supposedly very relaxing and sometimes sexy things happen in them."

Alice gave an 'ohhh' expression and started to ponder these hot tubs. She guessed they were really similar to a hot bath. She would have loved to have that back at Houndsditch, but usually when they bathed it was in barely above freezing water. She didn't really see the big deal about these 'hot tubs' and why they deserved a special name, but Ferna knew about these things and she said they were amazing. This was more than enough for Alice to decide they must be.

Ferna gave a cough as she said, "I really wish the one in the vault hadn't been restricted to just the Overseer. I would have liked to visit it more often." Ferna had a wistful smile as her Geiger counter started to tick a little louder.

Alice scrunched her eyesbrows at this comment. "How do you know what it feels like to be in one if it was restricted to the Overseer?"

Ferna gave a mischievous smile that Alice really liked. "Well Amata and I sneaked in to it a few times for fun. We even went with Susie Mack one time before she broke off our friendship because of her crush on Butch."

Ferna gave a frown and then gave a humorless chuckle as she said, "I wonder if she would still have a crush on Butch if she saw how he was scared of the Radroaches and then saw him eagerly thank me for helping him and his mom?"

Alice tapped her foot impatiently after Ferna stopped talking for a bit before she finally asked, "Who are these people you are talking about Ferna?" Alice wasn't sure but for some reason she was feeling threatened or something by them. Fortunately, her voice hadn't betrayed any of these thoughts.

Ferna was feeling like her insides were starting to painfully melt. She checked her Geiger counter and saw she had just progressed into moderate radiation sickness. "Amata is… or was… my best friend in the vault. She was also the overseer's daughter. She helped me escape before I was taken by security for questioning about my dad's departure."

Ferna started to clutch her stomach and sides, the pain was really bad. She ended up throwing up into the river. Fortunately the contents of her stomach floated downstream away from her. She then threw up a few more times and Alice made to come get her, but Ferna waved her off.

She continued after a few moments, "I asked her to join me but she didn't want to do that. She said she was tempted but claimed her place was in the vault and she would reign her dad in and cancel the lockdown. She told me how to leave the vault."

Ferna coughed and spit out what looked like blood. She ignored it and prayed RadAway was as amazing as it claimed to be. "Susie Mack was a friend we made when we were twelve years old. When I turned sixteen she ended our friendship and said there never could be a friendship between us. I know the only reason she cut it off is because she developed a crush on Butch."

Ferna gave another coughing fit and somehow threw up once again. She was afraid her hair might start falling out any second now even though she knew it wouldn't. She was relieved to be at 500 rads. She was almost there.

Alice wanted to do something for Ferna, but she couldn't and she didn't know what she could anyways. Ferna spoke again hoarsely, "Butch was the head of a so called gang. They claimed to be the baddest gang in the vault." Ferna gave a retching laugh. "They were actually, but only because they were the only one."

Ferna frowned at the memories. It was hard for her to believe just yesterday she was a Vault Pip-boy Programmer. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Butch was a bully. He wasn't really too bad though. The two of us fought sometimes but that was it. Also I always won… except when he got his friends to help him as well"

Ferna gave a scoff, "He really was a bit of a coward really. He eventually gave up taking me on alone. I always won every time that happened. He had to get his two lackeys to help him if he wanted to stand a chance. In the end I saved him and him drunkard mom from a pack of Radroaches."

Alice had narrowed her eyes planning on showing this Butch guy if she ever met him. He shouldn't be such a cowardly man and pick fights with a girl like that. She was glad Ferna had showed him. Alice even laughed at the thought of him screaming like a little girl at the sight of Radroaches. The three of them had killed a building infested with them on the way here in six minutes.

"After I saved him and his mom I was thinking he was about to confess his love for me or something. He even said they didn't mean it every time they made fun of me. I just wrote it off quickly because I was in a hurry to get out of there." Ferna finished her story.

Soon after her Geiger counter told her she had 600 rads and her Pip-boy was flashing telling her she had severe radiation sickness. She wasn't going to argue with it. She felt worse than she had ever before. She felt as if her insides were cooking.

She got out and stumbled as she tried to get dressed. In the end, a very concerned Alice helped Ferna get dressed and forced her to use Alice as a shoulder to lean on. "Let's get back to Megaton before I die so some animal can have a meal of well-done slow cooked Ferna."

Alice rolled her eyes as Cheshire gave a low chuckle. Alice then sighed and said, "So do you still think this was a good idea Ferna?"

Ferna gave a tired sigh. "I guess it depends on the prize for this quest. It really does hurt so the prize has got to be something amazing. I mean they always say no pain, no gain right?"

"Only the insane equate pain with success like that Ferna." Cheshire said as his grin grew. "Perhaps you are an even better match for dear little Alice than I thought."

"Now is not the time cat." Alice said. "Make yourself useful again and be ready to fight. Ferna is very much sick and I can't be much use holding her up like this."

Cheshire's grin dropped as he said calmly, "Fortunately Megaton isn't too far from here. Do you want me to watch your back or take point?"

"Point." Alice said. The cat nodded and then took the front as they made their way to Megaton. Alice gave Ferna a concerned look and held on to her tighter as they continued. "_I won't let anything happen to you Ferna… I won't lose anyone else_." Alice thought to herself as they marched forward.

Ferna looked at the large demonic looking cat. She thought back to when they first met not too long ago.

-Flashback starts-

Alice was a little apprehensive as she told Ferna Cheshire would be nearby. Ferna wasn't really concerned. She had an open mind about this meeting. She trusted Alice not to do anything too horrible to her, especially right in sight of the lookout perched on top of the gate to Megaton. In fact, the red haired girl was eager for this meeting. She figured Cheshire would be what a cat looked like after being mutated from the radiation, so she expected something like a monster.

Despite everything happening Ferna couldn't shake a growing feeling in the back of her mind. She was sure she had heard the name Alice Liddell before and a being called the Cheshire cat as well. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head. Ferna shook her head and looked forward, but after a few seconds the nagging stopped and her brain was screaming at what she saw before her.

There was a strange simmering a few feet in front of them as a large cat, that was more the size of a great big dog than a cat, can into being before them. The thing was grey with black tribal tattoos all over his body. He looked very mangy and he had a large hoop earring in his left ear.

The thing looked very skeletal as well. Actually, Ferna could see his ribs through his coat, but at the same time she could tell he wasn't weak or anything like something would be if you could see their bones like that. The most horrifying thing though, was when the thing smiled.

It had yellow stained teeth with what looked like flecks of blood on them. Also the teeth looked very human like. Ferna might have been scared or might have run away but she had her laser pistol within easy reach and in much better condition now. She could dust him if she needed, but if Alice was right that wouldn't be an issue so long as Ferna didn't plan to turn Alice into a whore. Also her HUD showed him as friendly.

"I guess you must be Cheshire." Ferna said cautiously. The beast nodded. "You are much different in person than Alice made you sound like from her brief explanation."

"I find it odd that you would say I am different in person than Alice said I would be." Cheshire grinned hoping to catch this new girl off guard by speaking to her. He loved it when the caravan guard and Doc Hoff were. He was secretly hoping it would become a trend.

"Why do you say that Cheshire?" Ferna asked him. She was surprised by his voice, but only because she could have sworn something stirred inside her when she heard him speak. She hoped it wasn't what she feared it was. She really didn't see how she could be into bestiality.

Cheshire looked at Ferna intently. He found her interesting. She wasn't startled by him speaking like he thought she would be. He was pretty sure even if Alice had told this Ferna everything about him she would have reacted in some manner.

"What I mean by that is I am not a person. I am simply a Cheshire Cat and nothing more or less." The cat said with a hidden smirk.

"Should she have said instead that you were different 'in kitty cat' than she thought you would be?" Alice asked. She knew Cheshire was trying to bait Ferna. Alice wasn't about to lose her new companion like this though. She wouldn't let Ferna fall for his verbal traps easily.

Cheshire gave a low rumbling laugh as he said, "Perrrhaps... But when you say it like that Alice. I think I agree with person over the other option."

Cheshire then gave the dark red haired girl a look as he said, "Anyways I never did get a name. I am at a bit of a disadvantage not knowing your name Missss…" The cat's tail twitched a little from left to right.

Ferna blushed a little bit as she said, "Ahhh… Sorry about that. I'm Ferna Lancaster. Alice asked to join me in my quest across the Capital Wasteland. I told her everything I could about the dangers, but she agreed to come regardless as long as you were allowed as well. I didn't see any problems, so I agreed to her conditions."

Cheshire let out an amused chuckle. "She has always been rather stubborn when it comes to people telling her she can't do something, or can't have something. She is a very willful woman when she wants to be. I am not surprised that she managed to convince you to let a Cheshire Cat join as well."

The cat then gave a wicked almost demonic smile as he said, "At the same time she has also been little better than a doll for other's amusement when she refused to see the truth that was plain before her eyes, and instead chose to ignore it."

The cat disappeared as a card flew right at his direction, and reappeared near Alice. Had he not moved like that the card would have hit him right between the eyes. After seeing the card was embedded deep within a rather solid burned out tree, Ferna now understood just how deadly these things were.

Ferna looked at the card with interest as she asked, "Do you have an unlimited supply of these things Alice?"

Alice's eyes widened just a hint as she said, "I actually don't know." She then got lost in her thoughts for a few seconds before she let out a sigh and said, "I don't think they are… but at the same time I think I can make or possibly get more of them."

Ferna nodded. "Then we need to find you an alternate mid to long range weapon. Do you have any ideas about one Alice?"

Alice gave a devious smile and several beings all across the wasteland gave an unexpected shiver. "I actually found one that I was curiously drawn to while heading to Megaton. But I don't know what shape it is in, or how to really use it. I do know I have found a lot of ammo for it and bought some from Moira as well."

Alice then pulled out of thin air a huge minigun. Alice had a look of eagerness on her face as she held the minigun and caressed part of it. Ferna could have sworn that she heard a small moan escape Alice's mouth as she stroked one of the barrels on the gun. Regardless she liked the scene before her eyes. Alice was a tiny girl yet she held on to that huge large monster of a weapon with no problem at all.

"Do you know how to work that thing Alice?" Ferna asked.

"No clue!" Alice said cheerfully. Cheshire chuckled and Ferna rolled her eyes.

{-} {-} {-}

Ferna just stared in awe at Alice. The dark haired girl was a psycho with the minigun, but also surprisingly very good with it. "I like this gun it's a much better and bigger version of my Pepper grinder gun. Actually it is better than that gun! I love these kinds of guns Ferna!" Alice said aloud with glee. Ferna didn't say anything, she was just glad Alice was on her side.

"Well then once we come across a table where I can work let me see it. I have one myself with some ammo. I can repair yours with parts from the one I have and make it even better for you." Ferna said to her companion. She decided she might as well give Alice more 'big guns' since she seemed to like them. However Ferna wasn't too keen on giving the green eyed girl the missile launcher yet.

Alice gave a beautiful smile as she then summoned something from thin air. Immediately Ferna began to drool over the sleek and clearly modified Chinese Assault Rifle. Her blue eyes started to glow as she got ideas on ways to possibly improve it later.

"I came across a trio of bandits and one had this on them. Fortunately Cheshire and I caught them off guard and managed to take them out before they could use this or the big gun I have with me now." Alice said not really hiding the pride she had for acquiring such weapons.

"Oh don't be so modest dear Alice. You forgot to tell our new friend you had already suffered your shoulder wound by that time as well." The cat said his yellow eye glowing as he gave a smile.

"Shoulder wound? What shoulder wound?" Ferna asked a little concerned.

"Ohhh… Alice didn't tell you she was stabbed in her shoulder and shortly after that hyped up on Med-x?" Cheshire said. Ferna shook her head as Alice glared at the cat. "Well I guess it really is something one usually keeps to their self. Anyways she suffered a nasty stab to the shoulder and was using Med-X for the pain, but she didn't let such trivial matters slow her down."

"Is your shoulder okay now Alice? Also how did you get stabbed?" Asked Ferna.

"I am good now. Doc Church fixed me up really well and cured me of my Med-X addiction. I got stabbed because I walked right into a group of six raiders and after Cheshire and I dealt with the minions and the leader was ready to fight. She actually got us a few times. However, she is now dead and I am very much alive." Alice said casually.

"Alright." Ferna said but mentally told herself to keep an eye on Alice and make sure she didn't get into anymore Med-X. Oddly enough, Ferna wasn't very upset with this idea.

- End of Flashback-

Fortunately they didn't come across anything too dangerous on their trip back to Megaton. They only ran into some mole rats and a few poorly armed raiders. It seemed the raiders were even easier with the three of them working together, even if Ferna felt like she was about to puke out her insides the whole time.

"Well okie dokey assistant you should be good to go except for this itsy bitsy tiny little mutation to your base DNA. But hey! It is benign and actually seems to be beneficial!" Moira gave a nervous smile to Ferna.

"Oh by the way here are some meds to help your improved glowing personality as you put it." Moira then handed her several more doses of RadAway and Rad-X. Honestly Ferna was just glad to have been cured of all her rads, and knew she wouldn't be growing a third breast or anything odd like that.

Alice looked to Ferna and asked, "So are you going to march into a mine field now Ferna?"

Ferna gave a laugh as she said, "After getting severe radiation sickness, I think this mine field will be easier."

"Great! Be sure to look into it and make sure you don't get blown up!" Moira said with a little laugh that was only slightly crazed. Ferna just ignored the laugh. She liked Moira but the woman was clearly playing without a full deck.

{-} {-} {-}

Alice and Ferna were now outside Megaton. Ferna turned to Alice and said, "You know some time we should go to that waterside restaurant again, except this time to just relax and have fun rather than get radiation sickness. It seems like a small paradise in this Wasteland of a place. If you know what I mean."

Alice smiled and said, "I do know what you mean. Truthfully, if you don't have to worry about raiders and other such things this whole 'Capital Wasteland' has a certain appeal to it." Alice just gave a smile after that. Ferna thought about what her companion said and had to agree to a certain point.

"Just out of curiosity we aren't going to run to the minefield right off the bat right? I don't know about you two but I prefer not to be charred from explosives." Cheshire asked once he rejoined them outside Megaton.

"I actually wanted to visit this Greyditch place that Three Dog Guy talked about on the radio. What do you two think?" Ferna asked her companions.

"Why not. I mean we might as well see what is going on there since it is close by." Alice said.

Cheshire gave a deep chuckle as he said, "Well I don't think I have much say in the matter. I pretty much go wherever Alice goes. Regardless I don't see any reason not to go there really."

"Alirght! Off to Greyditch then!" Ferna said with a whoop as they made their way East.

* * *

Ferna Level 4! Educated! + 3 skill points each level. Your experiences in the Wasteland have taught you many things already, even if they are as simple as skinny dipping in an irradiated river, and eventually giving yourself radiation sickness, but at least listening to GNR makes it more enjoyable! Plus your sacrifice was for the sake of Science!

Quest Perk! Rad Regeneration! "Here take a few Radiation chems as my little way for saying, 'I'm sorry I twisted your DNA like a kitten does a ball of yarn!" Moira had told you this, but it doesn't change the fact your DNA is mutated now. Fortunately, Alice doesn't really care since it doesn't hurt you and it does actually cause you to regenerate any damaged limbs under Advanced, or moderate, radiation sickness (400 + rads). Plus you aren't growing a third breast! Though some people might actually find that attractive.

Alice Level 4! More Dakka (Rank 1)! Three ranks possible. Ferna may drool over small guns, and possibly get off to them in private, but you prefer Big Guns! Sure your knife and cards are very effective, but why use them when you can spray 5mm ammo, burn things, or maybe even shoot missiles?! Each rank gives you +5 repair and +5 Big Guns.

A/N: Hope anyone who reads this little gem of a story (in my humble opinion) enjoys it. Feel free to review or PM me with ideas for the story. If I use any ideas I am graciously given by others, I will give them the credit they deserve!

Also sorry to anyone that is reading my other stories. I intend to at least release a chapter for at least Naruto's Butterfly soon, but I am addressing a tough topic in the most recent chapter and I did have to move for a new job recently.

Also I know some may not like this but I have to say I am a sort of closet Brony! I even have two stories for this fandom I am working on released on fimfiction! Sorry if this somehow makes readers hate me for some reason. I have not given up on any other fandoms I am into at least, but these stories have also kept me busy too.

Some potentially good news I actually have a couple of future chapters for Naruto's Butterfly fully written out and ready to go! I just have to work my way to them. I also have a very solid plan for Naruto and the Unconventional Sealing laid out as well. Sadly, there is a good bit I need to write to get to theses points.

Anyways hope the few, the proud, the true fans of American McGee's Alice, are enjoying this story. I would like to continue this story really far and maybe even have Ferna, Cheshire and Alice continue their journey in the post-apocalyptic world for a good while after Fallout 3! I may have one more join them in the future but I am not sure. I will mention this in an author's note when the time comes. Anyways, keep on keeping on everyone!

One last thing! Does anyone else listen to Falloutesque music when reading Fallout stories? I know I do. I love how there is a mod that allows you to add more Fallout type music if you have a PC. If you don't have a PC then I hope they one day make it to where you can still benefit from mods like Radio New Vegas Extended on consoles!


	4. The Many Annoyances of Greyditch!

Chapter 4: The Many Annoyances of Greyditch!

"_Hey everybody, did the news get around_

_About a guy named Butcher Pete_

_Oh, Pete just flew into this town_

_And he's choppin' up all the women's meat…"_

A song on Galaxy News Radio played out loud from Ferna's Pip-boy as a raider's head flew through the air and their body, holding a switch blade in hand, slumped to the ground. Close by to the first raider was a pile of ash that used to be a raider at one time. Along a back wall there was a spiky green haired body that was torn to shreds by sharp claws.

"I'm Gonna kill ya!" Shouted a female raider holding a pool cue as she started charging from several yards away. It was only seconds after that two razor sharp edged cards struck her. One buried itself deep into her skull and the other was probably half way into her stomach. The raider fell to the ground as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Really?" Alice asked as she gave a frown at the raider. "Why do these raiders think a pool cue could beat a gun or any other projectile and just charge?"

There was a loud zap sound as another pile of ash fell to the ground, where another raider once stood. "Beats me. I mean they don't even wear much protective gear." Ferna said as she gave a smile and looked at one of the pieces of gear.

"Though I have to say this strainer cup top armor is kind of sexy in a way." Ferna said with a smile to Alice. Alice blinked a few times and blushed for some reason. Ferna wasn't sure what to make of this reaction but continued. "I mean if you don't mind all of the spikes and exposing your midriff." Ferna secretly wanted to see Alice in it. She couldn't help but look Alice over and imagine the green-eyed beauty wearing such armor and lounging on a bed giving her a seductive smile.

Cheshire just watched the two and gave an amused chuckle. He then picked up some items to store himself. After that, he grinned and prodded one of the dead bodies. He found doing such activities entertaining at times.

Alice noticed Ferna was looking away and secretly stored a set of the strainer cup armor. She kind of liked it as well, even with the spiky bits. She then asked "What do you think is the meaning of this 'Butcher Pete' song Ferna?"

Ferna stood up and pressed a finger to her lips as she said, "Some might say it is about a man going on a killing spree. I however, think it is about a man that comes to a town and pretty much seduces every woman before taking her to bed. In the end he just becomes a sex crazed lunatic though."

Alice gave a thoughtful look before saying, "Hmmm… I think you're right about that Ferna." Alice then broke open a lock after using enough force and took out some medical supplies and ammo. She tossed the 5.56 mm ammo clips to Ferna who caught them. Ferna then told Alice to pick up the 5mm ammo she found in a locked crate for the minigun.

Ferna also gave a smile as she picked up a few grenades as well. After that her blue eyes practically glowed when she found some more energy weapon ammo. It was different from what her pistol used, which excited her. Her Pip-Boy called them microfusion cells. She felt really excited about the idea there were other types of energy weapons for her to find and use.

Cheshire after a while vanished up to the top of a group of shelves. He waited there while Ferna started hacking every single computer she could and picked every lock. Alice was following her around and the two would talk and share giggles. He found this 'Female bonding' rather boring as they went on about the gossip they found on these computers.

He gave a yawn and said, "Tell me again how we got here?"

"Well we were on our way to Greyditch, but then we saw this big still intact building on the horizon that just so happened to be an old school." Alice started.

"Then Alice here said she had never been to a school and wanted to see one." Ferna took over. "I then thought it might have some interesting loot or something and so here we are."

Alice gave a smile, "I really find this place fascinating." Ferna raised an eyebrow at her as she hacked a computer next to a suspended mutilated torso. Alice gave a frown as she said, "Well it is if you ignore the profanity on the walls and the 'décor' the raiders provided."

Ferna looked around and after a few minutes gave a slow nod. She then found the password and shook her head at it. "Seriously what the hell is up with these raiders and their network names and passwords? They all seem to make their network something like FUK_U_LOL or HAXORS_69. Then they go with passwords like 'Boobies' and 'penises."

Cheshire gave a chuckle. "I don't see why you are so surprised Ferna. These guys charge you with your Xaolin assault rifle ready to fire and Alice's minigun whirling with only sticks and blades. Some use rifles held together by this duct tape and maybe glue. Most don't bother with such weapons though."

Ferna let out a sigh. "I know… I know… Still it does get to be annoying. I just wish they would come up with something more creative."

"Honestly, I find it amazing they can figure out how to hack one of these computer thingies in the first place. They don't seem to be very smart at all." Alice said.

Ferna gave a hum of thought before saying, "I think you're right about that Alice." She then pursed her lips as she asked jokingly, "Do you think maybe they have a Raider network Tech Support hotline or something?"

Alice blinked a few times before asking, "What is 'Tech Support'?"

Ferna opened her mouth to explain and sighed, "Someone like me. It was my job to work on computers along with Pip-Boys back in Vault 101."

"Do you think I could get one of those Pip-Boy contraptions?" Alice asked. She had seen Ferna use it for all kinds of amazing and wonderful things. She also thought if nothing else it could be used to knock someone out. She was sure the metal casing was heavy.

"If we find a vault out here apart from my own we can look. I know how to unlock them and hook them up to someone's arm." Ferna said as she clicked on the 'unlock safe' command and pulled out a lot of bottle caps and prewar money stacks. She didn't really understand why someone wouldn't go and trade the old world money for caps and instead store it though.

Alice asked what unlocking a Pip-Boy required and Ferna explained before a low voice interrupted them. "As interesting as your conversation about technology is. I think we should get going again. Didn't one of the logs mention something about ants in tunnels nearby?"

"Yes it did. I guess we should do something about it. This school is close enough to Megaton along a road so it might cause problems. It won't be easy though…" Ferna said.

Alice gave a smile as she then asked Ferna sweetly, "Since it won't be easy do you think you could lend me this missile launcher you talked about? I have plenty of ammo for it, and I know you don't want to use it."

The red haired girl gave Alice a look as she said, "No offense Alice but I am not sure I want to give you something that powerful. Plus the thing is in horrible condition and it might explode on you instead of firing."

Alice gave a pout as Cheshire chuckled and said, "It is a dead shame you can't seem to use you jackbombs here Alice. Then you might be able to show Ferna you know how to use things that explode."

Alice gave a grin as she said, "You know I haven't tried to use that yet. I might be able to do so. I guess we will find out once we take on those ants!" Cheshire gave a wicked grin, Ferna was half curious and half horrified. Elsewhere in many different parts of the Capital wasteland once more several beings gave unexpected shivers to thoughts about things called, 'jackbombs'.

Ferna knew she shouldn't ask what was on her mind but she had to ask. "What is a Jackbomb?"

Cheshire just gave a chuckle as he said, "Well if Alice can use them here than you will soon find out." Ferna wasn't comforted by this at all, but shook her head knowing that would be the only answer she got.

{-} {-} {-}

It took sometime but the group managed to clear out the rest of the raiders, and one of them had the key to the door they needed open to face the ants. Ferna had tried to pick it but it was too difficult for her to pick. Once they entered they saw the flood lights mentioned in the computer. They also heard the sound of insects below.

Alice looked down into the cavern first. She popped her head back out and said, "There aren't that many here at this entrance it looks like." She then used a hunting rifle to shoot. Ferna told her if she just wastes all of the minigun ammo on everything it wouldn't be good when they needed it the most.

Alice sighed as it took far too many slow shots to kill a couple of ants with the rifle. Ferna took them down faster, which didn't help Alice's mood. Alice wanted to feel useful here. If Ferna could so easily take care of this many then what good would Alice be other than as company.

They came across a few other ants and they weren't that much trouble for their group. Finally it looked like they were in a main chamber with several scattered skeletons around it. Alice really wondered how this many people and animals could have died in here. The ants weren't really that tough to kill.

"I am starting to think that most people out here don't know how to shoot or something." Ferna said more to herself but loud enough the others heard her.

"Why do you say that Ferna?" Cheshire asked. He seemed to be acting extra cautious for some reason. His yellow eyes were narrowed and he was scanning the area with caution.

"Because look at all of these dead people down here. The skeletons are too old to be from these raiders." She answered the cat.

"Well shall we head back then? There might still be a couple of rooms to clear of raiders or boxes to pick." Alice said.

Ferna nodded but first picked up some ammo and a book on how to use guns. She thought it might be a fun read. As soon as she picked it up though, they all three heard something that sounded like the skittering of many legs.

Alice pulled out her minigun and got ready. She had a feeling they would soon find out why there were so many bones here. It didn't take long before several ants started pouring out of the passages in the walls of the cavern. She started to fire her gun and soon many ants started to fall but they were quickly replaced by even more.

Ferna was shooting with her Xaolin rifle. She even tossed a few grenades but the ants were fast enough to get out of the small blast radius. The red haired girl cursed as she shot more.

Cheshire was glad his claws were really sharp or he was sure he wouldn't have been able to help out against these ants much. However he knew how many more were surely on their way. "Well I guess we know why there are so many dead bodies here." He said as he cut through a couple of antennae.

Cheshire managed to dodge an attack and noticed the ants missing antennae were actually attacking anything that moved nearby. He grinned and decided to keep that little tidbit for future use. At the same time though he knew they needed to do something if they wanted to get out alive. "Girls might I recommend a tactical retreat? There is a difference between bravery and stupidity after all."

Alice looked around as she used her Vorpal Blade to slice off a nearby ant's head. She grimaced at the crunch but there was also a part of her that seemed to smile at the sound. "I think you are right. Back the way we came. Now!"

Ferna and Cheshire followed her orders. Once they were up a good bit into the tunnel back to the school Alice stopped. "What are you doing Alice? Shouldn't we keep running?" Ferna asked.

Alice gave her a smirk as she confidently said, "Just watch Ferna. Get behind me you two." Ferna and Cheshire obeyed her again. The large cat seemed to have a knowing grin on his face as the two watched what the dark haired girl did.

Alice smiled in triumph as she bought out a jack in the box, pressed something on it, gave it a crank, and tossed it right into the choke point in the tunnel. Ferna watched with interest as she heard that familiar tune.

Just as the box got to the 'Pop goes the weasel!" part a twisted looking clown face sprang out and spewed fire that started to roast the ants. It wasn't long before most of the ants chasing them were roasted and the few remaining ran back to their tunnels. The whole time Alice had an odd smile on her face while the remaining ant fires burned to nothing.

"Well I guess I now know what Jackbombs are." Ferna said casually and gave a small chuckle. "Does it do more than act as an automated flame thrower for a few minutes? If it doesn't, then I don't get the bomb part of the name."

In answer both Alice and Cheshire gave grins as Alice pulled out another one, pressed something on it, cranked it and tossed it inside the choke point. She then said sweetly to Ferna, "Might want to get back a little more." Ferna wasn't about to argue and she sprinted back a good bit.

This time when the box got to the "Pop goes the Weasel" part, it exploded and the tunnel below shook before caving in. "Hmmm… Seems the Weasel had a diet of gunpowder and explosives before he was chased this time." Cheshire said with a rumbling laugh. Ferna blinked at the sight before her a few times and secretly wished she had some Jackbombs herself.

{-} {-} {-}

Shortly after the ant tunnel, the trio emerged from the school in the back. They came across a few more raiders but with three of them the raiders didn't last long. Ferna grinned brightly as she saw there were several boxes to pick and a couple of terminals to hack.

Alice was rummaging through trunks and Cheshire was cleaning himself from the top of a bookshelf. Alice heard a groan and slit the throat of a nearby mostly dead raider with her knife without even looking as she picked through a box full of stuff.

Cheshire gave a lazy yawn as he asked, "So are we actually going to head to Greyditch after this?"

Ferna paused what she was doing and gave a laugh. "You know I almost completely forgot about going to that place. Thanks for reminding me about it Cheshire." The cat just gave an amused scoff and rolled her eyes.

{-} {-} {-}

Ferna sighed as she read over the last entry on the terminal she just hacked. It was some teacher boasting about his affair with some sexy blonde high school cheerleader. Ferna found it a waste of her time.

She didn't mind reading about someone's mundane day and their ramblings, but this was different. She didn't like hearing about this teacher's conquest, but she knew it was mostly because she was jealous.

She still hadn't had sex yet. It wasn't easy in a small vault like 101, plus her dad was very protective and always keeping an eye on her, until he left that is. The closest she had come to sex was a little experimental fun she had with Amata one or five times.

"Is something on your mind Ferna?" Alice asked in her beautifully accented voice.

Ferna looked to her and blushed before saying, "Just that these terminals are a real crapshoot. I mean sometimes they talk about interesting things, but other times they're just some person's journal." She answered hoping she wouldn't have to go into more detail.

Alice just gave a nod. Ferna stretched back in her chair and let out a slow breath. "Anyways… Let's go to this Greyditch place now."

Cheshire raised an eyebrow at her. Ferna gave a nervous giggle, "I promise no detours this time." She then gave both Alice and the large cat a wide smile.

Alice didn't really care either way, she was just happy to be traveling this new place with someone she could get along with. Cheshire wasn't so sure they would stick with the plan, but he did have the patience of a saint. He needed it for Alice's trips through Wonderland.

{-} {-} {-}

After going through a few empty burned out or intact houses, and running through all of Super Duper Mart again for some reason. The small group finally were closing in on Greyditch. "No detours… I promise… you said Ferna." Cheshire said with a deep rumbling laugh.

"Exactly! No detours! We went in a straight line to get here... It just so happened we made some stops on the way." Ferna said in defense.

Cheshire laughed deeper and Alice gave an amused smile as she playfully rolled her eyes. Honestly she was very much enjoying herself on this often side tracked quest of Ferna's. She did however feel a little bit of accomplishment having reached a short term goal of theirs finally.

"So what do we do now that we are here?" Alice asked.

Ferna was about to answer when a boy that looked to be twelve to fourteen years old ran towards them. The kid kept going on and on about something he brilliantly called "THOSE!" Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at the 'helpful' name the kid had given these supposedly nightmarish creatures that wiped out the whole town except him.

Ferna gave a sigh. Really she was a bit annoyed with this kid already. "So these monsters called 'THOSE' killed everyone in your town?"

"Yah you know THOSE! They came from the ground and attacked everyone. Well everyone but me and that weird guy in the white lab coat. He disappeared earlier. He was strange. He lived in this shack and had this large metal human thing in it and one of those green screened tv things that still worked." Bryan said to them.

"Please! You got to help my dad. He's been fighting these things for a little while now. He asked me to come out here to the road and get help. Everyone else just keeps walking on after I tell them about THOSE Things." Bryan said.

Cheshire gave the kid a glare as he said, "Did you ever think it was because you call these things THOSE!? Not many would willingly run in there without knowing more about what they are facing. Surely you have half a brain and would know this."

Bryan was about to say something but Ferna spoke up, "Well let's go everyone!" Ferna then led them into Greyditch.

"Well it seems we are the type that _do_ just go into something not knowing what we are facing." Cheshire said with another chuckle.

"Really Cheshire we have heard rumors about this place for a good while now and we are here. Besides if everyone is dead but this kid then there will be plenty of locks to pick and terminals to hack. As you know, Our friend here loves such things." Alice said dryly as she readied her cards.

Ferna gave a sniff as she said, "I don't seem to recall you complaining much when I gave you a large amount of ammo for your minigun earlier Alice."

Alice frowned as she said, "I wasn't meaning to complain. I was merely pointing out a few facts to Cheshire here is all."

They might have chased the topic more but Bryan spoke up. "Great so you will help me then? Don't worry I won't be in your way. There was this old nuclear shelter booth thingy near the diner. I will hide out in it." The kid then ran off into the dangerous town alone.

"I am not too sure about the intelligence of young Bryan. I mean really? You would think he would want to have an armed escort into this supposedly dangerous town." Cheshire mused to his companions.

"Maybe he hasn't been burned or electrocuted enough to know any better yet." Ferna said in response. Alice gave a slightly amused look to Ferna's words. Cheshire decided he liked this Ferna girl more and more every minuet, since she felt that was the right way to teach idiot kids. It was a method he completely agreed with.

{-} {-} {-}

The trio was sneaking their way into Greyditch, well Ferna was sneaking. Cheshire didn't really need to worry about "sneaking". Alice didn't really seem to have much sense of danger period. They fortunately hadn't really come across much yet other than a few easy to kill worker ants, but they were now actually entering the little town's main street.

They all paused as they saw a large ant walking around just a little in front of them. Alice immediately started shooting her minigun at the thing. Surprisingly it seemed to be a lot stronger than the others were.

Ferna frowned as she slipped into VATS and queued three head shots on the ant. Two struck but the third missed. It was almost dead and she was sure a well-placed shot from Alice's minigun would finish it.

Alice shot several times and missed a good bit, but she still struck it a few times. Unfortunately, Alice's shots hit the legs and did little actual damage. Both Alice and Ferna frowned at this with different thoughts in their mind.

The ant then got close enough for Cheshire to strike with his claws. At the same time though the ant spewed a large gout of yellow hot flame at them, and three sets of eyes bulged before their owners reacted.

Ferna dived to the side. Alice burst into several butterflies and reformed on the opposite side of her friend. Cheshire disappeared and reappeared behind the ant and his long razor sharp claws struck and blood poured out from the trails his claws left.

"We need to get you a Pip-boy Alice." Ferna said.

"Or a Missile Launcher!" Alice said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"No, we need to get you a Pip-boy." Ferna said with a firmer voice, causing Alice to frown and Cheshire to let loose a deep rumbling laugh. Ferna had come to realize he really liked laughing a lot.

"Regardless. It seems our fair Ferna here was right to go with sneaking around this place." Cheshire said to them, hoping to head off a debate on the advantages and disadvantages of Alice having a Missile Launcher, for the moment at least.

His words of reason worked this time it seemed. Alice crouched down by Ferna as the two made their way around the corner ready to attack if needed. Cheshire prowled just a little bit behind them.

"So we need to find Bryan's father and then look into this scientist guy's shack for the moment I believe." Ferna whispered to her friends.

"Either way I say once we finish this quest we enjoy a drink or two together in that diner he talked about." Alice replied quietly. Cheshire raised an eyebrow and Ferna nodded emphatically.

Alice then gave a musical giggle, to which the others looked at her with questioning looks. "Sorry I just thought it a little funny we are fighting quite literally fire ants." Cheshire gave a chuckle and Ferna rolled her eyes before giving a little giggle herself.

They approached two ants. One was a solider ant and the other was just a worker ant. Alice threw a few cards at the worker ant while Cheshire attacked to finish it off. The two made quick work of the smaller ant.

Ferna queued three head shots and one body shot with her now favorite gun, the Xaolin assault rifle. All four shots struck and Alice finished it off with her minigun. The group was surprised how much of a difference getting in the first attack made on these ants.

They finally came to the first house in the settlement that wasn't boarded up tight, and entered it. Right away they set about looting the place since there weren't any signs on Ferna's HUD showing enemies. Alice actually gave a little sigh of disappointment.

"Really Alice? You are upset we didn't have to fight more fire breathing ants in this small building? You do realize there is a lot of wood here and wood burns right?" Ferna said giving Alice a look.

"I guess I should be thankful… But it is just that Leo here is so satisfying to fire." Alice said as she gave her minigun an affectionate pat. Ferna shook her head but couldn't help but smile. Cheshire grinned like always to Alice's comment. Alice then pressed a finger to her lips as she said, "Hmmm… Maybe Kev is better… Or how about Sarah?"

Ferna blinked at the three different names. She decided to ask a question that might be disappointing to her in some strangely logical way only she could figure out. "Well which name sounds like it would be the most satisfying Alice?"

Cheshire for some reason just chuckled as Alice answered. "I think Sarah sounds most satisfying." Ferna blushed and the cat just chuckled louder. Ferna then blushed further as Alice gave "Sarah" a slow and seductive caress.

The group surprisingly found ammo for Alice's minigun and Ferna's Xaolin in a few crates. While Ferna was busy hacking into the computer and reading the many ramblings of a paranoid ex-solider, who after digging deeper proclaimed cheese graters couldn't be trusted, Cheshire approached Alice and quietly slipped a few missiles into her inventory for 'Future use'. Alice smiled brightly and gave the demonic cat a big hug.

Ferna gave a sigh after reading an entry in the super deep hidden journal which spoke about toasters joining the graters and plotting against humanity. "Well not too much of value here but it seems this guy's secret journal would make for quite the enjoyable read during free time. I wouldn't be surprised if he had ended up writing the post-apocalyptic version of the Discworld series or something."

Cheshire raised an eyebrow at these words and asked in his rich deep voice, "What is this Discworld series you speak of Ferna?"

Ferna gave a nervous gesture and said, "I forget you two aren't from vaults. The Discworld series were pre-war masterpiece comedy books. They were some of the funniest books written. They usually affectionately made fun of your typical fantasy stories. Maybe if we get into a vault at some point, I can find digital copies of the books to share."

"I really don't see how these 'digital' copies of books would help Cheshire and I out unless you don't mind me holding your arm to read it." Alice said.

Ferna gave another blush as she thought of some overly romanticized vision of her and Alice reading books from her Pip-Boy around a fire place in a recently cleared raider camp. Just her and Alice together while Cheshire was off doing whatever it was a Cheshire cat did. Of course the two girls wouldn't be alone, Sarah would be there as well as the Xaolin Assault Rifle, and maybe a missile launcher.

Ferna shook are head of her musings just before Cheshire decided to give her a little poke with his razor sharp claws to see if she was still with them. "Well I had intended to also get you and Cheshire Pip-Boy's as well remember? I think he is good enough with those claws of his to use one."

"I think I like sound of that. I only hope we can find one worthy of such an esteemed Cheshire Cat like myself." The cat said with arrogance that would leave most of the 'sophisticated' crowds in London wanting, but caused the two girls to laugh.

"Either way we need to help this little kid and kill these Fire Ants first." Alice said. Both her companions nodded in agreement.

{-} {-} {-}

The group entered a few more buildings and killed several more ants with little luck in finding Bryan's dad. The shack at least had been fruitful. Ferna found out about the scientist that thought he could control these ants and take back the Wasteland for humans. The computer also pointed out which house was which and had all the information on the residents of the place one would want including insignificant details.

"Well I must say this Dr. Lesko fellow seems to be very through in his observations, when they don't refer to his scientific research." Alice said in her alluring voice softly. It caused Ferna to jump in her seat and give a little 'eeep'.

"You were reading over my shoulder Alice?" Ferna asked with a hand on her chest.

Alice gave a frown. "Sorry Ferna. I didn't mean to startle you like that..." Alice then smiled as she continued, "Even if it was a little fun and the sound you made was cute."

Ferna's cheeks matched her hair for a few seconds as she said, "It isn't polite to do that Alice. I figured you of anyone would know this. I could have been still hacking the computer or something."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. I noticed how you seem to be fascinated by the things you read on the computers, and my curiosity got the best of me. I will be more careful in the future." Alice said elegantly.

Ferna gave a smile. "No worries Alice. Just don't surprise me like that again and make sure I am actually finished hacking first."

Alice gave a grin and said, "Well no promises but I will try Ferna." Ferna just gave a half smile and rolled her eyes much to Alice's amusement.

The group finally entered one last building before heading to the Marigold Station to find the source of the ants and kill them. As they opened the door, they noticed this house was much different from the others. There were ant bodies everywhere and bouts of flames on the walls. Plus many of the ants seemed to have been killed with a knife instead of a gun.

In the center of the carnage was a dead body with several guns around it and ammo cases along with something that brought a smile to Alice's face. Alice right away picked up a flamer and smiled as she looked the thing over and found several gas canisters for it.

Ferna blanched at the thought of Alice having a flame thrower, but then she oddly felt a little excited by the image of Flame Thrower Alice in her mind. Cheshire gave a wider than usual knowing grin as Alice looked over the Flamer.

"Well this ought to come in handy when we aren't facing fire ants. I should think." Alice said as she stored it away. Ferna watched and then realized how odd and amazing storing items really was. It was something she and many others probably took for granted, but to think they could carry around lots of items without them being visible was… actually a little scary and overwhelming, but still amazing.

It didn't take long to figure out this was Bryan Wilks' dad. Still it was Cheshire that voiced their thoughts aloud. "I must say it seems Bryan's dad is what many would call a bad-ass." The two girls nodded. "Pity then that his son seems so… soft…" the girls nodded again.

Ferna then picked up a note and the group went to the Marigold Station. When they entered Alice found the place amazing. She had seen the London Underground, but it seems such a thing was hugely improved upon after two hundred plus years. She also had a feeling the London Underground would probably be much more magnificent then this metro station was, even if it was just her national pride speaking.

{-} {-} {-}

The group cleared out several more fire ants as the made their way through the train system. They also discovered Ferna wasn't exactly the best with directions, even with her digital map. They were now about to enter a door with a red flickering light, eager to see what was beyond it.

Cheshire had found some note for a "Grady" on their trek through the tunnels. They had passed the note three times before he saw it and picked it up. Once he had the note they found the safe key mentioned in the note.

However, before they used the key for the door, Ferna insisted on picking the lock and hacking the terminal. She claimed it was for practice, but Cheshire and Alice both figured it was something she did just for fun. They didn't interfere though. After all Ferna was their "leader" or something of the likes.

Finally after picking the lock and hacking the terminal, they opened the door they could have easily passed through with just the key in Alice's hand. Inside they found some ammo boxes and the safe they needed the key for. Ferna gave a sigh as she said, "I could have picked that lock too you know."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes we know Ferna, but I really wanted to use this key!"

Cheshire chuckled as he said, "Patience Ferna. I'm sure we will come across many locks for you to pick and numerous computers for you to hack during our adventure." His words seemed to soothe Ferna a great bit.

Alice then gave a questioning look at the garment inside the safe and asked, "What is this Ferna?"

She held the garment up to her chest and Ferna blushed a little as she said, "Sleep wear Alice."

Alice's eyes widened and she looked at the garment closer with fascination. "Really?!" Ferna nodded. "My mother would give me a harsh scolding if she saw such a thing and in my possession! I think it looks nice though. What is it Ferna? Can I keep it?"

Ferna had a bit of a goofy expression on her face as she looked it over and said, "My Pip-Boy calls it Naughty Nightwear. Says it increases your speech and luck."

Alice gave a laugh as she said, "I don't doubt it. If anyone were to see either of us in this I think they would be greatly distracted, and subsequently more willing to cooperate."

Ferna laughed to that. "I'm sure you're right Alice. You can keep it if you want."

Alice gave Ferna a seductive and teasing smile. "Thank you Ferna. I even might wear it on display for you sometime." She then walked away to empty an ammo box and gave a little sway to her hips for show.

The three were heading out when a dirty man in raider armor stopped them. He had a pistol in bad disrepair lazily pointed at them. "Give me the Naughty Nightwear!"

Alice looked to Ferna with a raised eyebrow. "Is this guy serious Ferna?" She asked. The confusion was very evident on her face.

Cheshire gave a menacing chuckle that unsettled the guy, but he kept the pistol aimed. Ferna shrugged her shoulders and asked, "I don't suppose you would just let us go with it would you?"

The man's gun was shaking as he weakly said, "No I won't."

Ferna frowned and said, "Well then… the answer is no… Alice?"

Alice then gave an only somewhat sadistic, but still enchanting, smile as she decided to test out her new Flamer on the idiot. It wasn't long before the guy was burning in agony as his flesh started to melt and he soon died.

"It is times like these I have to wonder just how intelligent mankind really is." Cheshire said in a bored voice as he licked a paw. Ferna and Alice both nodded their heads in agreement and stepped over the guy's dead body, and prepared to fight more ants. Alice hoped there wouldn't be too many more ants since the things took a lot of ammo to kill.

{-} {-} {-}

After passing by Naught Nightwear guy's body four times total and agreeing these fire ants were incredibly annoying, Ferna finally found the door to this Dr. Lesko's lab and the group entered.

"Oh my! You startled me!" The doctor said to the group. He then jumped back a little as he got a good look at Cheshire, much to the cat's amusement.

"You either have the devil's luck or these ants don't really care much about you sir. Otherwise you wouldn't still be alive down here." Alice said. She then looked to him and asked seriously, "Did you meet a raider asking about Naught Nightwear while you were down here by chance?"

Dr. Lesko gave a laugh. "That Lug-Nut guy?" The girls nodded. "Yes he did come around here a few times. He kept asking for that article of clothing despite the fact I told him I wouldn't dare have such a thing unless I scored a lovely research assistant somehow… or maybe built one."

Ferna just blinked a few times at the thought of a robotic female assistant. Oddly enough she could see a certain attraction to such an idea, but only if the robot looked like one of those robot girls from those old Japanese comics she found in the Tunnel Snakes secret stash.

Ferna then looked to Alice and noticed the green eyed beauty had a certain look of intrigue at the thought as well. Ferna would have happily lost herself to some wonderful and highly mature thoughts, but the doctor spoke and brought her back to reality.

"Anyways what are you two doing here encroaching on my experimental grounds?" Dr. Lesko asked.

"Experiments?! What kind of Experiments?" Alice asked eagerly.

The doctor smiled and then went into detail about them. Alice vaguely understood what he was talking about but Ferna seemed to fully understand it. The two then went on and on about scientific methods and theories on genetic mutation forced due to nuclear radiation exposure, and possible theories on reversing said mutations.

Finally after much discussion Alice spoke up. "So you want to shrink these ants, but things didn't work out perfectly." Dr. Lesko nodded. "Also you have a way to cause the current annoyingly infuriating fire ants to more or less kill their selves off and you can start again?" He nodded again.

Alice smiled at the thought of the ants killing their selves off and was about to seal the deal when Ferna spoke up. "What is in it for us Doctor?"

"Well I can give you a mutagen that will help you out here in the Wasteland along with an old lab coat of mine if you want. But really you would be providing a great service for Science and the progress of humanity in the not too distant future. Isn't that enough?" He asked.

The two talked it over and Ferna spoke. "We will take the mutagen and lab coat, and help with science."

Dr. Lesko gave a chuckle. "I see you two are very much practical individuals. I can appreciate that. Making mutually beneficial agreements do plenty to help out in this world. Anyways we have a deal."

Once they had their deal, the group made their way into the nest center to deal with the nest guardians and inject the modified formula into the queen and her eggs. And also set off the signal that would have all of the remaining ants kill their selves off.

"So we just have to take out four larger, thicker and testosterone induced guardian ants before getting in range of the queen and injecting this formula without killing her?" Cheshire asked dryly to two nods.

He gave a smirk as he said, "Sounds like you average day to me." Alice gave a snicker to this along with Ferna.

They were now facing off against the first guardian. The things were freaking huge! "What the hell?! We have to kill four of these things?!" Ferna asked as they shot at the large angry ant multiple times and Cheshire struck with his claws.

"Well yes… That is the case Ferna." Alice said in answer as the red haired girl rolled her eyes.

It took some time but they finally took out the first guardian. "One down, and three to go." Cheshire said. "Pity we don't have some way to make these fights faster… Ahh but we do… Don't we Ferna?"

Ferna sighed and had a feeling she would regret this later, but she didn't see too many options at the moment. "Yes we do." She then pulled out a Missile Launcher and gave it to Alice.

Alice's green eyes lit up! She then ran a hand over the big gun and smiled. Alice then seemed to 'hug' the weapon with her eyes closed and let out a soft moan. Ferna blushed and felt a little jealous of the Missile Launcher.

Once Alice had given her new toy a good look over, which involved a lot of rubbing and caressing, the trio made their way to the next guardian. When they rounded the corner and saw not one but two guardians. Ferna was glad she gave Alice the missile launcher.

Alice smiled as she fired a missile at the closest guardian. It struck true, but didn't kill the thing. However, the three air borne grenades Ferna threw at the two guardians finished the first off. Before Alice finished reloading, she heard the slash of claws on the last guardian and heard the "pop pop" of Ferna's favorite lethal object.

The two friends grinned at each other and made their way to the final guardian. The final nest guardian was bigger than the other three and had a group of smaller ants around it. Ferna wasn't sure what to do here. Alice soon answered for her.

Alice frowned at the ants in front of her and her friends. She then gave a smile and fired a missile at the base of the larger ant. The resulting explosion crippled the big ant and damaged two of the four other ants. Ferna threw in a couple of grenades that finished three of the four remaining ants. Cheshire dealt with the fourth and final ant of the group. It was a solider fire ant.

Once the last ant was dead, all they had left was the queen and activating the signal which would kill off all of the remaining ants apart from the queen. They weren't sure how to inject the queen or who should do it though. They started to argue, and noticed the queen didn't move from where she was. Ferna checked the Queen ant out with her Pip-Boy, and told them she remained friendly on the display.

"That thing seems extremely handy! I really can't wait to get one myself. I mean it can tell you who is our friend and who isn't." Alice said with a smile.

"Well actually it does have limits. If a bandit wasn't planning to immediately attack you then it would show it as 'friendly' even if he was planning to do something to you later." Ferna replied.

"Still this Pip-Boy contraption of yours seems absolutely amazing Ferna!" Alice said eagerly, not noticing a paw grab the injection needle as the two girls carried on about Pip-Boys… again…

Cheshire soon interrupted them with a clearing of his throat. "Excuse me ladies but would one of you two be so kind as to activate the signal now? I am rather eager for these annoying creatures to off their selves already."

"But we still need to inject the queen with the new formula." Alice said.

Cheshire grinned. "I already took the liberty of doing just that."

"Oh. Okay then." Ferna said as she worked the computer and soon received an affirmative to the signal's activation.

"Well that is that. Shall we go pay our dear friend Lesko one final visit?" Alice said as she smiled and replaced her missile launcher for "Sarah".

The others nodded in reply and carefully made their way back to Lesko's lab. When they emerged from the ant nest on a lower level they all sighed and got ready to fight more. However instead they got to see several ants battling each other with fire and pincers.

Alice gave a smile and instead brought out her cards and Vorpal blade. "I love this new signal of Lesko's. I have half a mind to kiss him for making it."

Cheshire chuckled and asked, "And what does the other half say?"

Alice gave a dangerous smile as she answered simply. "The other half says to smack him with the end of 'Sarah' for not using it sooner himself." Ferna grimaced at the thought of feeling Alice's wrath curiosity of a whack to the head from Sarah but agreed with this choice.

The three came upon a battle Royale of six worker ants and one solider ant. Surprisingly it was the worker ants who won. Alice then slashed them with her knife while Cheshire used his claws, and Ferna took pleasure in using her laser pistol. All three were smiling broadly as they attacked other half dead straggler ants.

"You know when they are close to death. It is actually kind of fun killing these fire ants. I even made a game of it!" Alice said cheerfully.

Ferna smiled as she reduced another ant into ash. "What game is this you made Alice?"

"Well it is rather dangerous I suppose, but I see how long I am willing to wait before getting out of the way of a flame spout. I also try to make patterns with my cards on the ants." Alice answered as a lick of flame came within millimeters of her dress.

"Sounds dangerous indeed, but as long as I don't have to cure your body of burns I see no problem." Ferna said as she slipped into VATS for the fun of it and lined up headshots on three mostly dead ants close together. As time sped back up and her shots hit she couldn't help but grin as almost instantly three piles of ash formed. "Nice! Three in a row!" Ferna cheered.

{-} {-} {-}

The group passed Lug Nut's body once again and they just looked at it for a couple of minutes. "You know I am going to miss good old Lug Nut here." Alice said to both Cheshire's and Ferna's confusion.

Ferna asked "Why?"

"Well I mean we have come to visit him so many times recently. It is almost as if he is our friend." Alice said trying to hide the teasing smirk on her lips. Ferna gave a small smile and shook her head.

"I know what you mean dear Alice. It is just unfortunate he is suffering from an incurable disease known as 'Death'. His words of 'Give me the Naughty Nightwear!' will forever be known as a famous last quote. " Cheshire said with a chuckle.

Ferna gave a giggle and said, "We will just have to remember his finer moments in the brief time we knew him. He showed such courage, or rather stupidity, by confronting us on his own. There is also the way he burned and was kind enough to give us some caps and ammo after he died. Once I find a special shotgun of some kind I will name it Lug Nut in his memory."

Ferna knew it wasn't right to poke fun at the dead, but the guy was a raider. Also it was kind of funny how she got them lost several times and he ended up being a landmark for them. She now knew Lesko's office was to the right of Lug Nut's body and then down past tree doors on the right wall before then taking a left and going up a flight of stairs.

After that you jumped down on to the second wrecked train before going four cars and hopping down once more and taking another right. Flawless directions. She was sure even a blind mole rat could find the office with these directions. If mole rats actually understood words and didn't attack you first.

The group finally hoped off the fourth train car and took the last right into the office. "Well it is good to meet such reliable people down here! The signal was a success, which I am guessing you figured out on your way back here." The group nodded and were all frankly tired of the many annoyances of Greyditch.

"Anyways. I have two mutagens. I can give you each one as payment along with my old lab coat. Though I am not entirely sure why you wanted it Ferna…" Lesko said.

"Well you see Alice has the Naughty Nightwear so I figured it only made sense I leave this place with a special garment as well." Ferna then walked closer to the doctor slowly, putting just the right amount of sway to her hips, which her modified vault suit did a fine job of accentuating. She then gave a saucy smile and said in a low sultry voice, "Plus I'm sure I can find plenty of uses for such a fine coat."

Lesko blushed and then said in a slightly higher voice, "Well, regardless, you have two choices of the mutagen. I suggest you two figure out who gets which one quickly… I have much I still need to do for science!" Both girls gave barely audible giggles to this and made their selections.

{-} {-} {-}

Alice gave a satisfied smile as she made some repairs to her weapons using parts she had kept from other weapons. She then took a sip of her Radioactive Cosmos. Ferna found the recipe behind the diner's bar. The drink had a nice surprisingly delicate fruity taste to it.

Alice then gave a giggle. "You know Ferna you are getting good at mixing drinks. Perhaps once we finish adventuring you could open up a bar of your own."

Cheshire chuckled and said, "You could call it Ferna's Fallout Shelter, or something else. Maybe Friendly Ferna's Fortune?" The two girls laughed as he tried to come up with a few other names as well. The eventual favorite, but extremely long name, was 'Ferna's bar Randomly Named Lug Nut!' They all three laughed to that, but Ferna decided to make a drink she would call the Lug Nut at some point.

Ferna gave a loud laugh as she took a sip of her own Radioactive Cosmos. "Do either of you two find it odd how despite everything, there seems to be more than enough booze to go around? Not that I'm complaining… But it's true. I mean this place has gone to hell, but it is almost as if both sides of the war made a special formula in their bombs that didn't hurt the booze."

Alice gave a "Hmmm" and placed a finger on her red lips in thought. "You know Ferna…"

Ferna giggled as she said, "I hope I know Ferna. I mean that is what everyone calls me."

Cheshire gave a chuckle and Alice laughed before saying, "Not what I meant Ferna." She then stuck her tongue out at the red haired girl and continued, "I meant to say you might be right. It wouldn't surprise me if the people that made all of these amazing things, even if they are instruments of death, wanted to spare the all-important booze!"

Ferna then raised a glass and Alice clinked hers to it. Ferna then said, "To the assholes before us that destroyed the world!" They each took a sip and Ferna added, "At least they spared the booze!"

Alice gave a giggle as she had Ferna fill up her glass again. She then said, "I can't help but feel like we have forgotten something. Do you have any idea what it is?"

It was at that time they heard a pounding on the nuclear 'shelter' near them, and a boy's voice say, "Hello? Is anyone out there? Are those things dead?"

Cheshire then gave his trademark grin and said casually, "That depends on if you want to tell the young boy it is safe or not."

Ferna refilled her drink and was about to open the tin can shelter Bryan hid in, when Alice gave a giggle. She then motioned for Ferna to come over to her as she whispered something into her ear. Ferna giggled as well and said, "Ohhh… That is so wrong but it might be funny and work."

{-} {-} {-}

Bryan Wilks sighed as he knocked on the door to the shelter again. He felt like a twelve year old frozen dinner. He almost gave a cheer when the door finally whooshed open, but his cheer froze in his throat. Before him stood Alice is some cheetah patterned outfit that looked like underwear.

The boy just gulped like a fish as Alice gave a confident smile. "So yah we found your dad, and he is dead." She then leaned in a little closer and gave him a slight hug. "Sorry about that. The ants are dead at least." He enjoyed the hug a lot, but then smelled the booze on her. He then came back to reality and realized his dad was dead.

He frowned at her, "How long did you all leave me in here after they were dead? What did you do until now?"

Ferna gave a snort that sounded oddly like Lesko and said, "Well the answer is rather simple child. We modified their DNA strain after taking unfortunate loses to the cause of Science! Once we finished with that we took necessary precautions to eliminate the remaining threat of the Pyroclastic Salivary strain of ants! We simply adjusted the frequency and tones of a series of carefully selected harmonious notes to force the remaining failures into barbarically attacking each other while dispensing of the weakened stragglers."

Bryan was confused and watched as Ferna took a sip of a drink and continued, "It really is quiet simple for a genius scientist such as myself! Also sorry about your father I have a temporary cure for the pain!" Ferna smiled at the kid and said, "Booze! It's everywhere. I'm relieved our predecessors decided these various liquids deserved special attention and protections from nuclear holocaust."

Bryan gave a small forced laugh before giving a sad sigh. "I guess I kind of figured my dad would be dead… Are those things really dead though?"

Ferna gave him a sincere smile as she said, "Yes they are except for the queen. Dr. Lesko has her under control. Really though, you should have a drink."

Bryan took the drink begrudgingly as Alice sat next to him. Ferna then said with a smile. "If it is any consolation your father went out like a bad-ass. He also left you this note." She handed it to him.

After a few more drinks and moments of silence Bryan gave a sigh and said, "I guess I am the only one left here now… This sucks…"

He then looked up to Alice and Ferna and asked pleadingly. "I don't have anywhere to go… Could you guys help me find a new family?"

Ferna gave an annoyed frown along with Alice. "We had to fight freaking fire breathing ants! You are safe here now! You shouldn't be asking us for more help so soon," Ferna said sternly.

"I know but it will be all lonely here now… I have a relative over at this place called Rivet City it's on the other side of the DC ruins, but if you take me to her I'm sure she will take me in. I am just a little kid. I can't stay here alone on my own. Please!"

Alice gave an annoyed sigh as she asked, "You are the most ungrateful and whining brat of a boy I have met in a long time! How old are you?"

Bryan gave her a frown but answered, "I'm twelve and a half years old."

Ferna gave a scoff. "I was doing hard and important work for my vault at the age of ten! Surely you can watch out for yourself."

"Yah but you don't know what it's like to be a kid that lost their family!" Bryan defended himself. Alice gave Ferna a sympathetic look.

Alice said "While my situation is different, I had already lost my whole family by the age of nine. So you should be able to take care of yourself." Ferna gave her a frown, but Bryan didn't really seem to care.

Bryan gave them a pout and started calling them ugly names. Cheshire brought his claws out and held them to the kid as he said dangerously, "You should be grateful kid. You are still alive and we cleared out your town for you."

Bryan blinked after hearing the cat talk again. Before he could say anything Alice spoke up and said, "Listen kid. I'm sure you could find a way to make yourself useful. There is a city not too far from here almost in a straight line to the West. I'm sure you could find some work in Megaton. But really we aren't going to hold your hand and travel all over the Wasteland to find you a family."

With that Bryan yelled at them and said something about how he might just go and die so they would regret not helping him. He next ran off for Megaton. It would only take him at most a few hours to reach it. The three companions just rolled their eyes at his dust cloud and went back to their drinks.

Once he was gone Alice smiled again and said, "Well I have to say this Greyditch place really is annoying, but at least the Drinks are good and I have a wonderful bar tender."

Ferna laughed as she pulled out a new drink creation. "Here I call this the Fiery Ant. Try it!"

Alice shook her head and said, "I am about fed up with ants, but I think this will make for a nice exception." She then took a sip and her eyes widened and she felt a little kick and a soothing burn in her throat. "Well that is good! What is in it Ferna?"

Ferna took a sip of hers and had a similar reaction. "Well it is whiskey mixed with Nuka-cola and a couple of drops of fire ant nectar in it. It has a little extra kick to it and even gives you a small brief immunity to fire I suspect. I tried it out earlier while you enjoyed another Radioactive Cosmos."

"It seems you are fond of this bar idea after all Ferna." Cheshire said.

Ferna gave a smile and said, "I like it. Maybe you two can work there as well or something too. The whole thing sounds like a great retirement plan. Now if only I could finish my quest to find my dad." Alice and Cheshire gave her supportive smiles as the sun set behind their commandeered bar and grill.

"I got it!" Said Cheshire suddenly. "You can call it Ferna's Nuclear Rabbit Hole." The other two just shook their heads wondering about his naming logic, but they gave giggles after a few seconds to his suggestion, and Alice decided she would keep a list of them as they traveled. She had a feeling he would come up with some more.

* * *

Ferna Level 5: Entomologist! +50% damage to insects. Fire ants suck! But hey at least you now know how to make better use of your attacks to exploit their weaknesses along with other insects!

Quest perk: Ant Sight! +1 perception and + 25% fire resistance. Sometimes doing things "For Science!" has an unforeseen consequence that allows you to see the 'big picture'.

Random extra perk. Mixologist! You have a knack for mixing up drinks. Not sure how this actually benefits you… But hey! You will surely be the life of almost any Post-apocalyptic party! You know if such things exist. Plus it does seem to allow you opportunity to get closer to a certain dark haired and green eyed girl.

Alice Level 5: More Dakka (Rank 2)! Big guns are really wonderful things and oh so _satisfying_ in many ways! Plus why worry about exploiting weaknesses when you can just shoot a missile to your enemy's face?! Each rank gives you +5 to repair and +5 to Big guns.

Quest perk: Ant Might! +1 strength and +25% fire resistance. While science is incredible, strength is always needed. Besides carrying around those large guns while barely dodging fire breathing ants has done wondrous things for your body!

A/N: Sorry to any Bryan Wilks fans out there, but I always felt the "find Bryan a new home" part of the quest was stupid and the player disproportionately punished for not doing it. I mean come on… How in the hell is leaving one stupid kid alone in the Wasteland so much worse than blowing up Megaton? Also how is this so unforgivable when you actually bring clean water to the Capital Wasteland, and almost single handedly defeat the Enclave?


End file.
